Time Heals all Wounds
by theepicbee
Summary: Aislinn, a young huntress with no idea of how she came to be, finds herself falling for a certain mysterious Mohawk boy, but as they're courtship makes no progress and Connor becomes obsessed with his mission she begins to look for love from somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic and all reviews will be well accepted even if they're not very positive towards my writing :) **

**This will contain Spoilers in later chapters so beware!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

"I was told that you could train me."

I heard the boy say; I had seen him walk up to the manor door through the parlour window and had become transfixed on the way he carried himself, so confident and sure of his quest, yet slightly awkward and naive. He was the first one I had ever seen, first native that is, but the colour of his skin told me that he was only a 'half-breed'.

"Get away from that window!"

Achilles yelled as he made hand gestures for me to move away from my viewing spot,

"I was just curious is all...who is he anyway?"

I never had been able to hide my curiosity.

"Just some boy with a quest to save the world."

Achilles scoffed.

"He looks tired...like he's been travelling for days."

I finally moved away from the window and stood up right.

"Well of course he has, he's probably from the Mohawk Valley."

I'd heard about that place, been near it many times too, but the rumours were that they residents of their villages were more animal than men, I didn't really believe it, but I still never entered their borders. I walked to the kitchen and set the teapot over the fire,

"I'm just gonna step out and get some more firewood."

I called to Achilles as I picked up a loaf of bread and picked some chunks off a cheese wheel.

I stepped out in the cold night and made my way to the stables where the strange boy had made his camp. He noticed me quickly and sat himself up, looking confused,

"Who are you?"

"I could ask the same of you."

I smirked.

"I asked first."

Typical teenager I thought.

"I'm Aislinn...Davenport."

I paused, having never had any need of a second name before.

"I am Ratonhnhaké:ton, you do not look that the old man."

He asked obviously confused by pale skin and strawberry blond hair.

"I'm more of an...adopted daughter. He took me in when I had nowhere else to go."

"Yet he won't take me in."

Ratonhnhaké:ton growled.

"I did not come to him with an impossible quest, I came to him offering work, but he soon quickly took me in as a daughter as well."

I handed him the bread and cheese,

"Here, you look like you haven't eaten in a while."

He took the food unwillingly,

"I can look after myself."

I looked down at the ground began making circles in the soil with my feet, he looked watched me for some time in silence until he said

"What age are you?"

I looked up at him again,

"Fourteen, why?"

"You carry yourself as though you are full grown, yet you talk like a child who has no freedom."

He hit something deep down inside me when he said that.

"Well...that would be because I never have known true freedom."

He looked at me as though I could tell him anything, everything,

"That is not right, everyone deserves to know freedom, even if it is for a short time."

His eyes welled up with tears and I knew I would have to try and stop it,

"I don't know anything about where I came from or who exactly I am, but I was raised by a group of Irish hunters who travelled around the countryside living peaceful lives. There were six men altogether in the hunting party, they told me they found me in the forest when I just little one, but I don't believe that. They gave me the name 'Aislinn' as in Irish for dream and they cared for me, taught me how to speak, read, write and the skill most important to them, hunting. It was a happy existence, up until I turned eight and that's when one of them tried to...have their way with me...so I ran and I ran until I found Achilles, and I've been here ever since."

I gasped for air, I didn't realise how fast I had told my story, but Ratonhnhaké:ton still looked at me intently and he said,

"You have felt great pain, like I...you should go, the old man-Achilles, will be growing suspicious. Thank you for the food."

He smiled trying to hide the pain that he felt from mentioning his struggle through life.

"Wait, what age are you?"

"I am fifteen."

I pushed all the thoughts about what sort of pain he may have ever felt to the back of my mind,

"Good night."

I decided against trying to pronounce his name because I relised I probably slaughter his language and I didn't want to be seen as a fool stumbling over the poor boy's name. I walked back towards the manor and went back to my work, trying to forget the pang in my heart from the image of him almost in tears.

**I appreciate all reviews and even just anybody reading :)**

**Tell me if you'd like for me to continue, but I probably will anyway.**

**-B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3 **

"I think it's about time I started looking for a suitable husband for you." Achilles sat staring down at the ground like he often did.

"Husband?!" I cried unable to hide my distain.

Two years had passed since I first met Ratonhnhaké:ton, who Achilles had since named Connor, he had since shown great promise to Achilles and I found myself sidelined. However I gained friendship with Connor, we often went hunting together when he wasn't training or on some assassin mission that Achilles always seemed to have ready.

"But I am only sixteen!" I protested.

"It is about time I found you a suitoIr, worry not, you will not be married straight away, you will court him for some time and then you will be married." Achilles spoke as if we were just making small talk.

"But I want to stay here! I don't want to live in a city, I want to go hunting!" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I will make sure you will stay here if you wish to do so, I will give the you the guest house at the side of the manor." He tried to reassure me. I was about to protest further when Connor entered the room, he did not say a word just waited for our conversation to finish, but for me it was over. I rose from my seat,

"I'm going hunting," I turned to Connor, "Would you care to join me?" He nodded and I swiftly went to my room to change into my hunting gear and get my bow.

"Achilles is right you know." Connor looked at me in the eye, I could feel myself get drawn into his big, reassuring brown eyes...

"You deserve to have a good life and he is doing all he can for you."

I looked away,

"I want to stay here. I am no housewife, I want to be able to go hunting and run through the trees." I made a grand gesture to the forest around me. Connor looked me right in the eye again,

"I assure you, your future husband will let you do these things you love, Achilles would not let you marry anything less." I could have sworn I saw a flicker of something in his eyes.

"Now, let us hunt, I'm leaving for Boston tomorrow and I don't want to waste my last night here."

"You are coming back, right?" I squeaked.

"Of course, I'll just be gone for a few weeks and I always miss the fresh air and the sound of nature." He began to climb through the trees and I quickly followed him.

It had been almost three weeks since Achilles had brought up the whole 'husband' business and thankfully, he had not once mentioned it. I sat with my needlework, trying to make a new bed sheet that Connor had asked for and would expect to be ready as soon as he arrived home, I was so engrossed with my work that I almost didn't hear Achilles' next words.

"I have found you an acceptable suitor." I dropped the bed sheet to the floor. I had been expecting it to take much longer than three weeks for my fate to be sealed. Achilles saw my surprise,

"Well actually I found him a couple weeks ago, but I have just got word that he is on his way to the homestead."

I struggled to find any words,

"How long do I have?" It sounded like I had just been given bad news by a doctor.

"He should be here in two or three days time."

I rose from my seat and walked outside without telling Achilles, I desperately needed some fresh air, something to calm me down. Achilles found me some time after, I had not moved far, I was sitting in the grass on his favourite spot on the hill, sobbing into dress.

"Do not cry, my daughter." He didn't often call me 'daughter' and I always loved it when he did. It could not stop the tears however.

"I don't want to be a housewife, Achilles. I can't do this."

He looked at me with love in his eyes,

"I promise you, I would never expect you to become a housewife and any man who expects you to is not deserving of you." He lifted my chin up, "Besides, you have not even met the man yet." He let a small smirk form across his face. I nodded and stood up and was quickly in a warm embrace from Achilles,

"You just have to trust me on this one."

**All reviews are graciously accepted! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a short chapter to tie it all up for a while. I'll continue to try to regularly upload new chapters like I have been doing with the firat couple :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

"Ah, there's your suitor now." Achilles smiled over at me from the window, I stood from my seat to go to the window as well but he gestured for me to go to the front door instead,

"Go on, don't be nervous." I replied with a small unsure smile and made my way over to the door. Since Achilles had told me to stop worrying and trust him I had been a lot easier about the whole ordeal, but the thought of having my husband to be just outside the door brought all the fear back again.

I stood in front of the closed door and patted down my dress, ran my fingers through my long strawberry blond hair and took a deep breath.

"Here goes..." I whispered.

I opened the door, slowly at first and made eye contact with my suitor and I found myself staring into those bug brown eyes that could only belong to Connor. I put my hand to my mouth as I gasped and stepped forward onto the porch where Connor (my suitor!) was walking up the steps with a bunch of beautiful flowers in one hand, when he reached me he smiled and took my hand with his free one and kneeled down and kissed it, but I was having none of it, I just threw my arms around him and hugged him, taking in the feel of his body and his scent. He pulled away after a minute and handed me the bouquet.

"Glad to see you're happy with your suitor." Achilles laughed from behind me.

"How could I not be?" I smiled, Connor put his arm around me and kissed me gently on the cheek,

"I'm sorry we had to keep it secret for so long and cause you so much bother, but...I want you to know that ever since I laid my eyes on you for the first time I have loved you." His eyes were full of love and hope for a future between us,

"Do you accept my courtship, Aislinn?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"

***Swoon* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Here's chapter 4, and tell me in the reviews if there's anything anyone would like to happens, if I like it I may incorporate it into the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

When Achilles told me not to be expecting Connor to settle down for a long time I didn't realise just how much that would take it's toll on me.

The more dedicated Connor got to his mission, the less he acknowledged me and the more danger he put himself in to find Charles Lee. William Faulkner, the first mate of the Aquila, told me how he once walked right up to two men asking where Charles Lee was when there was no proof that they'd have any idea. I feared for his life, not only in the physical sense, but I couldn't bare to see him consumed by his goal.

There were times when he believed his village was no longer at any threat and he would once again turn his attention to me, telling me how we'd live peacefully and live off the land with the other residents of the newly improved homestead. I couldn't wait for the day that his mission would be finished and he would kneel down on one knee starting the beginning of the rest of our lives, but for now I am stuck here, without his love as his village is once again being threatened.

I became friends with Myriam, who too was a huntress, we often went hunting together and when Connor returned he would come out with us, however sometimes I missed it when it was just Connor and I, but Myriam understood me. She was a good seven years older me, but she had the same sort of beginnings to her life and I found that I could tell her anything at all, even about how Connor and I's flame was burning out before it had even had a chance to burn brightly.

"I think he likes you." I giggled. Myriam's cheeks turned a light shade of pink,

"Ha, I think not." I could see her try to hide that she liked Norris, the miner of the homestead, like he liked her, no doubt she would play hard to get though.

"I can tell, he takes secretive glances at you all the time! And I think you maybe do the same to him, albeit much less often."

She tried to hide her ever-reddening cheeks,

"You tell no one I like him back, ok?"

I nodded, I wouldn't tell anyone, but I would try to send Norris subtle hints that she felt the same way.

"Is this...how you felt around Connor at first?" she looked at me, our hunting trips often did turn into gossip sessions.

"How do you feel?" I tried to make some progress by jumping to the next tree and scanning my surroundings, still nothing.

"Like there are constantly butterflies in my belly." She giggled, it wasn't often that she acted like a normal girl. I tried hide my discomfort,

"No, I never did feel that way, just happiness when we started courting...no butterflies..." I sighed.

"Well maybe you and Connor just aren't meant to be."

"Maybe..." I whispered. If I wasn't supposed to marry Connor, then who else was there?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for all the views! Since I'm quite**** new to this I had no idea that my story could get so many views in such a short time :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3 **

**Also, I just wanted to say, it's Haytham's 287th birthday today! **

Connor and Achilles had been arguing more and more recently, meaning that on the rare occasions that Connor was actually home it was spent yelling at Achilles. He showed me even less attention, whenever I hugged him tight after he had been on a extremely dangerous mission he would just shrug me off, argue with Achilles and go off on his next mission.

Their latest arguments were based around whether the Assassins and Templars would be able to team up and work together for once or not. I cared little, I only picked up little snippets of information on the two factions from Connor's training years ago, but I liked the idea of a ceasefire, it could be the only way that Connor would settle down, he deserved so much more than all the pain he has to go through daily.

According to Achilles' latest rants Connor had teamed up with his father who just so happens to be the Templar Grandmaster, Connor frequently complained about how the man would kill innocents and was as stubborn as a child. Achilles believed he should just kill him and save the hassle of working with him, but then wouldn't Connor be no better than his father? Connor hates the man, not as much as Charles Lee, but he believes his father was involved in his mother's death, but I find that hard to believe.

"Old man, my mission is bringing me to Martinique. I'll be gone for some time and it'll be good to relax and reflect on what is going on throughout the journey." Connor smiled as he rose from his seat and went to his bedroom to get ready for his departure. Something deep down inside me told me to go, that I was somehow needed there, maybe because if I was on the ship Connor would finally take notice of me. I looked over at Achilles,

"Do you maybe think that I deserve a little relaxation as well?"

"You have not given up your life for the cause."

"Because you have given me no such choice. I have served you for years and have not once left your land, I wish to see some of the world while I still can."

He shrugged obviously not wanting to fight,

"Fine go down to the docks and tell Mr Faulkner that you, a woman, plan to board his ship, the arguing will be spared and you will know your place here." I burst out of my seat and ran for the stables, choosing one of the fastest horses and bolting down towards the docks.

"I wish to join you on this fine vessel." I confidently said to William Faulkner.

"You?! A woman?! I think not." he laughed.

"You'll be surprised by how much I'll be able to help."

"I don't know, it could be bad luck to let you aboard." stepped onto gangplank, making a big scene about how I knew to step on with my left foot and definitely not my right one,

"I know about bad luck, and I assure you, I will bring no such thing onto this ship."

"Fine, pack your things, but lightly I remind you. Don't take long because I'll have no problem with leaving without you." he knew I was too stubborn to give up.

I bolted back on the horse and burst through the front door and eats ecstatically yelled over to Achilles as I pounded up the stairs to my room,

"I'm going to Martinique!" I shoved anything I would need into a bag and ran down into the parlour to say goodbye to Achilles. He looked at me worryingly,

"Be careful and stay out of trouble." he hugged me tight.

"Do not worry, I can handle myself and I'll be back before you know it." I smiled. Never before in my life had I felt so excited, my days had consisted of tending to Achilles, cooking, cleaning, womanly things, with the occasional hunting trip thrown in, but I finally had a chance to see the part of the world and I would be with Connor. My mind shifted to him, I would once again win his heart and he would finally acknowledge me.

Achilles and I both knew I didn't have any time to waste so once again I raced my horse down to the docks in perfect time.

"Good to see you're not late." Mr Faulkner called down from the ship. I patted the horse and sent it back up to the manor and stepped on the gangplank, left foot first.

My first adventure was about to begin...


	6. Chapter 6

**A wee short chapter to introduce a very special English douchebag, you all know who I mean ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3 **

I looked over at the mysterious man, he wore a tricorn hat and what I can only describe as a fancy suit with a cloak draped over his shoulders. He was in deep conversation with Connor, it was obviously something important, but I couldn't help myself. I felt drawn towards the two men and I couldn't stop the pull.

"Aislinn?!" Connor gasped as he came to terms with the fact that I was on his ship, "Who let you on board?"

"Mr Faulkner has given me permission on board, worry not Connor." I graciously smiled.

"And who may you be?" The man with the hat asked as he gently smiled at me.

"I'm Aislinn Davenport."

"Davenport?" he questioned.

"I was ah adopted."

"She is my fiancé." Connor almost hissed the words.

"You did not tell me you were to be married Son!" ...son...it was Connor's father, the man who Achilles said was more dangerous than any other, yet Connor was working with him and I felt myself drawn towards him.

"I am Haytham Kenway." he took my hand, bowed and kissed it lightly. I couldn't help but blush, which only received a growl from Connor. Haytham stepped away from us,

"Sorry to leave so quickly but I do not get to relax on this journey, a Templar's work never ends. Good day Connor, Aislinn." he directed a warm smile towards me and retreated to his cabin.

"What was all that about?!" Connor almost yelled.

"What?"

"The blushing and the swooning..." I stopped him before he could any further,

"I was doing nothing of the sort." As I made my escape to my small cabin, but I couldn't shift from my mind that I did feel that way around Haytham. There was just something about him and I desperately wanted to find out what that thing was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that were wasn't a new chapter yesterday, but here it is Chapter 7 :)**

**I just want to say thank you so much for all the favourites, follows and reviews! I never really expected for anything like that to happen :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3 **

After my argument with Connor I stayed in my cabin for most hours of the day, only letting myself get fresh air when I knew Connor would be in his own cabin, which usually meant very early in the morning or very late at night. I knew that I really shouldn't have been ignoring him and trying to keep as much distance between us as possible, but anytime that I did pluck up the courage to go over to him he would scowl and walk away and it wasn't as if I was spending my time flirting with Haytham either. I hadn't spoken to him since we first met.

"Is something bothering you, Miss Davenport?" I looked away from the waves I had been entranced with watching for, I don't know how long, and was greeted with the kind and welcoming eyes that could only belong to one person, Haytham.

"Nothing's the matter, Sir." I mumbled.

"I do not believe you, but it is not my place to pry." He gave me a reassuring look as if I could tell him anything if I wanted to, "Is this your first time on a ship, Miss Davenport?"

"Yes...Sir." I nodded.

"Please call me Haytham." he smiled at me. I must have looked deterred by how forward he was being,

"However you may call me Master Kenway, if you'd rather." I shook my head,

"No, and as long as I am calling you...Haytham, you may call me Aislinn."

"Of course, Miss...Aislinn. It is a beautiful name, Gaelic is it not?"

"Yes, I was brought up by a group of hunters, they were all Irish and they gave me the name Aislinn." I couldn't believe I had just told a stranger something so personal, but it felt so right to tell him.

"It means 'dream' doesn't it?" I replied with a nod, trying to hide my blush from how intelligent he was, "Well it suits you very well."

"How so?" I was confused, no one had ever said that before.

"You always seem to be day dreaming as if you live in your own little world and you have an 'aura' about you, you could lighten up the darkest of situations." He placed his hand on my own. I did not stop him or move mine.

"No one has ever seen me that way before." This time I was unable to hide my reddened cheeks.

"Not even Connor?" He did not move his hand and did out eyes break contact.

"Not even Connor." I shrugged, at that moment I didn't care for Connor.

"I should have guessed, he doesn't seem like the person for compliments." He chuckled.

"It doesn't really matter anyway." I shrugged again and I could have sworn his head was lowering towards mine, to kiss me? I do not know, for he was stopped by Connor who was standing to the side of us,

"Step away from her!" he yelled to Haytham, I did not blame him, he had his hand on mine and we were staring into each other's eyes, oblivious to everything else except for the sound of the waves battering against the sides of the ship. We did look guilty.

Haytham immediately pulled away from me, breaking our connection and bid me good day and apologised to his son and it was just us left. I couldn't help but feel hurt that he just shrugged off the moment we had just had together.

"What was that?!" Connor's voice had lowered slightly, but the anger in his voice was still obvious.

"Nothing, Connor...it was nothing." I sighed and once again made my way towards my cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8 :) I'm really starting to get into this now and I hope you all are too!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

It had been a few days since Haytham and I had last spoken. I spent my time on the upper deck, sometimes making small talk with some of the sailors, but mostly just watching the waves crashing against the ship.

As usual I had been in my own little world when one sailor came up to me and stood at the railings beside me,

"You Miss Davenport?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" I was not pleased to be taken out of my entrancement.

"Old guy, named 'Aytham, says he wants to talk to ya'." My face immediately lit up,

"Where?"

"His cabin." And just like that he was gone and back to his work. It was only then that it occurred to me that I had no idea where Haytham's cabin was situated on the ship. I sighed and went to the cook to get some biscuits and asked,

"Do you have any idea where Master Haytham Kenway's cabin may be? He asked me to fetch him something to eat." The chef pointed down the corridor,

"Only cabin with a door on the left hand side." I thanked him and made my way to his cabin, my breathing steadily getting heavier the closer I got to it. I was nervous, but I didn't know what for.

I knocked the door and it was swiftly opened by Haytham and I was greeted by his reassuring gaze and his tender smile. Of course this issued a blush from me. He directed me into his surprisingly spacious cabin and motioned for me to sit in on of two chairs in the room, which were side by side.

"I called you here to apologise."

"For what?" He had no need to apologise to me at all.

"I understand that I have caused some strife between you and Connor and I want you to know that I am sorry for that." he looked at me solemnly, as if it were hard for him to say.

"Don't be." I said nonchalantly. He looked surprised and I realised I'd need to explain myself,

"My relationship with Connor is a lost cause, it has been for years now. We are not meant to be." I sighed, as it was the first time I was coming to terms with it, even though I knew it for a long time.

"Don't say that Aislinn, he loves you." He took my hands into his own and gazed deeply into my eyes.

"If he does, he does not show it. Besides I do not love him anymore." I couldn't believe how easy the words were coming to me. We sat in silence for some time, gazing into each other's eyes, waiting for one of us to either break away or pluck up the courage to make the next move. It was Haytham who did, I had no doubt in my mind that it wouldn't be him to be so forward, he had a way with words and actions, he was the Templar Grandmaster of course.

"Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you're eyes are?" He smiled and I could have sworn that his cheeks went slightly pink. I, of course, blushed and shook my head, but I don't even know if he saw it because he had already pulled me into his arms and was kissing me was such passion and love that the connections I had thought I had with him had to be real and not just a figment of my imagination. Haytham pulled away and cupped my face in his hands,

"Forgive me Aislinn, I could not help myself." I pulled him closer to me and kissed him back, gently at first, but soon became more eager. Connor had never kissed me properly, he used to kiss my hand or give me a quick peck on the cheek, but it never once went farther than that.

When I finally pulled away to catch my breathe, I was not just looking into Haytham's deep brown eyes, but the eyes I had stared into for centuries. My mind was flooded with memories of our past lives, us always associated with either the Assassins or the Templars and our hearts always entwined. I was able to separate some of the memories from the others, I an English Templar named Maria, he a Middle Eastern Assassin named Altair, I a Venetian woman named Sofia with no knowledge of either faction, but thrown into the life when I fell in love with an ageing Assassin named Ezio. All our lives together were shown to me and each made me smile, Haytham broke my trance,

"Did you just see that? Our past lives?!" He was completely overtaken by wonder and awe, while I was smiled at the memories, not questioning what I had seen. I knew it was real, I didn't need any proof. I nodded in reply and was quickly taking back into his kiss. I did not care about the age difference between us, I did not care about him being the Grandmaster of the Templars and I most certainly did not care about me being engaged to Connor, all I cared about was Haytham.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9 :) I'd just like to thank you all again for allthe lovely reviews, they are very appreciated! :D **

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

When we finally pulled away from our kiss I realised that what I had done was wrong. I was engaged to Connor, Achilles had encouraged him to be faithful all this time and I had been encouraged to not let him bed me until marriage and here I was kissing his father. It was wrong, but it felt so right to be with him, I was contemplating what to do if Haytham took it a step farther, which I didn't know if was a step I wanted to take, when he sweetly looked into my eyes and softly said,

"I will not make you do anything you do not want to do, Aislinn." I let myself relax.

"Anyway, why would you want an old man like me to take your purity?" He did not chuckle or make a joke out of it, he was serious.

"I do not care about the differences between our ages, Haytham." I was not lying to make him feel better about his age, I really did not care. I did not see him as a fifty-something year old, I knew that he was fitter than the average forty year old and time had been extremely kind to him, there were almost no wrinkles on his face and the only indication of his age was his silver hair, but it suited him. He could tell I was telling the truth, but it didn't make him any less confused,

"Why would you, Aislinn, young, beautiful, engaged to my son, find me attractive?" It must have been some time since a young woman had taken interest in him.

"Love works in mysterious ways." I smiled and we once again shared a passionate kiss.

When I pulled away I knew it was time to leave in case for some reason Connor would get suspicious, I left smiling despite my best efforts to hide it. I noticed how it was getting late so I decided to retire to my cabin early. As I turned down the corridor to my cabin I saw him, Connor, waiting outside my cabin. When he noticed me, which due to his keen senses did not take long, he pulled me into his embrace and buried his face into my neck,

"I'm so sorry for fighting, Aislinn." I could not tell what had caused his sudden change of mind, but be seemed to be entering one of his phases when he actually acknowledged me, usually I would be pleased, but due to recent events I understandably was not.

"And there'll be no more of my ignoring you, you deserve better than the life you'll live with me, but you have chosen to live it with me, something for which I am eternally grateful for, and I promise you, I treat you the way you deserve." He went to kiss me, properly, for what would be the first time ever, but I pulled away at the last second, he did not seem to mind he must have thought I was nervous, so instead he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and began to walk away and called,

"I love you!" as he left.

Oh crap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10 :) **

**How is everyone liking it so far? I have to say, I really do enjoy writing this :3**

**Thank you all for all the support and kind reviews, I really appreciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3 **

Things just got worse over the next two weeks in the Aquila. Connor had decided that he was going to show me all the love and care I deserved and Haytham was showing a great interest in me and he wasn't even trying to hide it around Connor, which inevitably made him grow closer to me to try to protect me. Personally, I hated all the attention, I didn't ask for two men to be chasing after me. Haytham knew that Connor was showing me more attention than usual and he would just fight back by doing the same, but Connor had no idea about the secret kisses Haytham and I shared when he wasn't around, especially since he thought I was too nervous to kiss him myself. No matter how much I loved either of them I cherished the moments I had without them arguing or secretly fighting over me and I once again took to staying in my cabin or just watching the sea from the upper deck, but making no attempt to socialise with anyone. It didn't stop them from trying to get through to me though. I would often give in however.

"It is a beautiful day, Aislinn." I did not look up, but I could tell that it was Haytham and that he had that mesmerising smile across his lips. I nodded in reply.

"I understand that Connor has finally taken in interest in you again, this, however, does not mean I will give up, you are very important to me." I hated how he had never said he loved me, it kept me up at night, thinking if he was just using me. I, again, nodded in reply.

"Although, you have noticed your resistance around Connor when he tries to kiss you. For some time he think it is nerves, but he will soon grow suspicious or impatient, or both. I believe that the next time he tries to kiss you, let him." I looked up at him,

"But wouldn't you be angry?" I needed some kind of indication if I was being used or not.

"I would be willing to do anything to keep you near me and if this is what must be done, so be it." For a second there was the slightest flash of sadness in his eyes, which gave me the strength I needed to persevere through my dilemma of who I should choose.

"Ah, there's Connor now, go on, greet your...fiancé." He paused before the word 'fiancé' as though it caused him pain to think of Connor and I's relationship that way. He kissed my hand and directed me towards where Connor was standing.

He was the aft of the ship, deep in conversation with Mr Faulkner, so I made my journey slow so that he would be finished talking when I reached him. When I got to his position he welcomed me with open arms,

"Aislinn!" He smiled.

"Connor." I nodded as I let myself be taken into his warm embrace. He wasn't as tall as Haytham, not that mattered to me, being quite shorter than the average woman, but he was slightly more muscular, that would be because Connor was in his prime. I'd like to see him look half as good as Haytham when he reaches his age. I heard the footsteps of Mr Faulkner's retreat to give as much privacy as possible on the crowded upper deck. Connor took that his chance to make his move. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I didn't want to kiss him. Connor pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes, his were not nearly as dazzling as Haytham's. Connor mumbled something, probably some sort of compliment to make me blush and swoon before him, but he no longer possessed the ability to make me act that way around him, only Haytham did. He leaned in for the kiss, his eyes closing too early. Great it's his first kiss, I thought. My heart was beating quickly and my knees were shaking, I needed some sort of strength, and I found it. Haytham was only on a few metres away from me, pretending to listen to a group of sailors, but secretly giving me a reassuring look to tell me I could do it and it would not anger him. So I did. I gave in to Connor and let him kiss me, I did not move, I kept my arms at my side and shivered when his hands gently touched my neck. He did not pull away for some time, my only consolation was that he wasn't let his hands wander or trying to take our kiss any further.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mr Faulkner would like you in your cabin to discuss some important issues, Son." It was Haytham, he must have seen my distress. Connor pulled away and gave me a quick smile and went towards the captain's quarters. As soon as he was out of sight Haytham pulled me into his arms,

"I'm sorry for putting you through that."

"It just felt so wrong." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I was succumbed to silently telling myself to be strong, that it wasn't that bad, that it was only a kiss. Haytham noticed my tears,

"Do not cry, Aislinn. It's all over now." As he held me to his chest. The sound of his heart beating calmed me down to the point where I was able to stop crying. I looked up at Haytham's worried gaze,

"Thank you for stopping it."

"I would do anything for you, Aislinn." He moved back slightly so he could gaze into my eyes with more ease,

"I love you Aislinn." I could tell he just wanted to pick me up and kiss me, but we were not in private to he kept to just holding me tight,

"I love you too Haytham." I smiled as I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

So this was what true love felt like.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another long chapter :)****  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

After our first kiss Connor would continuously sneak up behind me, twirl me around and kiss me, not giving a care in the world about who saw. The sixteen year old me would have loved it, she would have blushed and giggled and never want to be away from him, but that was five years ago. I loved Haytham, not Connor, only Haytham could make me blush, giggle and swoon with one little action or loving look from his eyes. Connor no longer possessed that power over me. I didn't like it when he touched me, but I knew I had to play along to protect Haytham and I's secret.

It had been going on for almost a week and Connor only decreased the amount of attention he showed me as we neared our destination of Martinique, where Haytham and Connor were hoping to find Benjamin Church and put a stop to his treachery.

The Aquila had finally caught up with his significantly smaller ship and everyone on board, except for me, was preparing for battle. I had been told to wait on the lower deck where it would be safer, so I decided I would help the doctor prepare for the injuries the sailors were sure to succumb to, if we survived the battle.

After I helped the doctor prepare I made my way to Haytham's cabin, knocked three times on the door to let him know it was me and waited for him to call me in,

"Come in." He chirped, he must have been excited for the upcoming battle. I entered and was swiftly taken into his arms as he nuzzled his face into my neck and began planting kisses across it.

"You're excited." I giggled.

"Just a little good luck is all." As his lips met mine with the most tender of kisses. When he pulled away and reached for his hat, I took ahold of his arm,

"Stay safe, ok?" I tried to smile, but I was too worried about him.

"There's no need to worry about me, I can take care of myself." He reassured me.

"Well just remember that I'll be hear to take care of you when you get back." I smiled as we shared one more kiss before he had to go to the upper deck. He pulled away and reached for the door,

"I love you." He called as he left, almost running. It had been over three weeks since he had fought anyone and he had been itching to get revenge on Church for some time. Personally, I did not understand why men always had to settle their differences by killing each other, but I didn't want to get in the way of their much loved pastime.

The sea battle went on for some time and I could tell that the ship was taking some damage, but by the cries of the sailors we were winning and the battle would be over soon. I wasn't truly scared for my safety until I felt the ship ram up against something else, when I heard the sailors shout about how someone could be so stupid to ram the ships together and I knew it was Haytham's handy work. I sighed. However I no longer feared for my life, I knew I was in safe hands with Haytham in charge. I heard the men shout as Haytham and Connor jumped across the Church's ship to get their revenge, they were back within twenty minutes with the location of the stolen goods. The hatch was finally opened. By the time I got onto the upper deck though Haytham and Connor were already on their way to the island so I yet again had to wait. I helped with the clean up of the ship and tended to some of the injured sailors, thankfully none of them had succumb to any fatal or life changing injuries, which was not very often for the sailors of the Aquila. I silently gave thanks that no one on our side had died and paid my respects to the fallen seamen of Church's ship.

Haytham and Connor returned a few hours later with the stolen supplies for the Patriots. I was glad that they had taken to liberty to wash the blood out of their clothes while on the island. As soon as Connor got back onto the Aquila he through he arms around me and kiss me passionately, well as passionately as he could.

"Would you like to join me in the captain's quarters?" He whispered in my ear. I pulled away and gasped as I did so,

"Are you implying what I think you are?!" My outburst attracted some of the other sailors' attention. Connor looked deflated.

"I'm sorry I should have known you wouldn't be ready, Achilles did always say wait until marriage." he sighed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Connor, but you're right, I'm just not ready for that sort of commitment." I made sure to lower my voice that time.

"Commitment?! If I remember correctly you've been 'committed' to me for five years, as I have been to you!" I took a step back and tried to calm him down,

"My words were wrong. I am just not ready and I do not want to go against Achilles' wishes." I took another step back.

"You're going to let that old man make your decisions?!" he yelled and his hands curled into fists.

"He is like a father to me and I respect his word." Connor took a step closer to me so I could see the anger painted across his face. My options were running out, soon I'd have to give into him and give up my purity.

"Leave her alone, Connor." Haytham sternly said as he stepped in front of me to protect me from Connor's wrath.

"You can't just step in here like that. You have no idea what's going on, it's nothing to do with you." Connor growled.

"Yes it is none of my business, but I cannot stand idly by as my son harasses a young woman."

"You can't just decide you're going to start rising me now." He scowled.

"What you are doing is wrong Connor. This lady is young and pure and not ready to do what you are asking of her." Haytham put his hand up in front of Connor. I finally let myself relax.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to wait for something for so long just so it can be with that one special person and then they're not even willing to do it?!" Connor yelled.

"No I do not Connor, but this is not just about you, but Miss Davenport as well." Haytham stepped away from in front of me and I immediately tended up again,

"I believe you owe your fiancé an apology." The colour came back to Connor's face and he calmed down.

"I'm so sorry Aislinn." he sighed, he was obviously ashamed of what he had done. I mumbled something about it being alright and made my leave.

I went to the lower deck and made my way to Haytham's cabin, he would be returning there soon so I knew I would not have to wait long. I sat down and made myself comfortable and waited for Haytham to arrive.

When he did, he jumped a little when he realised I was in the room.

"Did I just scare the Grandmaster of the Templars?" I giggled not hiding that I was proud of myself. Haytham smirked and took me into his arms,

"Thank you for everything back there with Connor." I said as I nuzzled into his chest.

"I couldn't let you go through with it, you are not ready for that sort of thing." He said softly. I looked up at him, heat beating faster than ever before,

"Well that would be a lie." he looked at me questionably.

"I do not want to lie with Connor, but...I am ready." I felt my cheeks reddening. Haytham smiled,

"There is no need to be embarrassed my love." I still continued to blush,

"But you have been with I don't know how many women."

"I did not love any of them." He took my face in his hands.

"Not even Connor's mother?" I asked.

"What I felt with her was like what you feel with Connor." I nodded understanding the feeling.

"No matter how much I love you, I still can't understand why you would want to lose your virginity to an old man like me." He saddened slightly.

"I love you Haytham and I do not care about your age."

"But you are so young..." I cut him off,

"Shut up and kiss me Haytham." I said as I pulled his lips towards my own. Our kiss more passionate than we had ever experienced and I did not stop Haytham when his hands began to wander and our night was more intimate than I could ever have dreamed of.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been writing a lot today so here's Chapter 12 :)**

**I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

The journey back home was a blur, it consisted of Haytham and I meeting up, usually in his cabin and Connor constantly apologising for his actions and kissing me tenderly. I began to find it increasingly more stressful to hide Haytham and I's love all while pretending to love Connor. Time did not seem to slow down until Connor told me that we would be home in less than a day. That was when I began to question where and what home truly was on now that I had fallen in love with Haytham. I waited for him in our usual meeting place, which was he cabin, I threw my arms around him,

"Connor says there's less than a day left until we reach the homestead again." I sobbed.

"You do not think I'll leave you, do you? I love you Aislinn, more than anything else in the world." He moved the stray strawberry blonde hairs from my face and directed for me to sit down. I slumped into the chair,

"I can't live like this." I sobbed.

"Life like what?" He asked worryingly, thinking that I was going to leave him.

"I can not live a lie. Connor thinks I love him, but I do not. Someday he will wish to marry him, what about then? There's no way I could go through with that." I sighed. Haytham sat down, took my hands and leaned closer to me.

"What if you came to live with me?" He smiled.

"Really?" My face lit up.

"Yes. Of course, I love you Aislinn. Will you come and live with me?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around him. After a moment I leaned back a little,

"Wait where will we live?" I asked questionably.

"I have a plantation in Virginia, of course I cannot live there full time, but I also have accommodation in Fort George."

"What about Achilles and Connor? How do I tell them?"

"That is up to you." He kissed me on the forehead and sat back so he could get his last bit of work done before we arrived back home, he took out that journal he always seemed to have from his pocket and began scribbling notes, leaving me with my thoughts.

So I was running away with Haytham, from my life, my family, my home. I would miss Achilles most of all, I had always seen myself tending to him as he entered old age and being with him at the end, he was like a father to me, he took me in and saved my life. I couldn't just walk away without any explanation. And what about Connor? I did feel something for, not love, maybe sympathy, I couldn't break his heart, but if I were to stay with him it would break my own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that there was no new chapter yesterday!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3 **

We arrived back at Davenport Homestead in the early hours of the next day, I made sure I took in every little detail as it could be the last time I was ever there. Connor had told Haytham to get off the property as soon as possible or else Achilles would find out about his whereabouts so he told me to meet him in John's Town, kissed me gently and told me to take as long as I needed getting ready, but I knew the longer I stayed the worse I would feel.

I ran up the hill to the manor and burst through the door, I was about to bolt up the stairs before Achilles called from the parlour,

"Aislinn? Is that you?"

"Yes, I'll come talk in a while, I need to get unpacked." More like packed. I opened my armoire and carefully choose things I would need and threw them in a bag. I wasn't taking much, I didn't really much anyway, but the one thing I couldn't leave behind was my bow, my precious bow, I really hoped I'd get the use out of it wherever Haytham was taking me. I sat down on my bed and began to write my letter to Achilles, I couldn't tell him to his face and I definitely couldn't leave him without a goodbye. I wrote it half a dozen times before it was acceptable, I noticed how there were water stains on the paper, I hadn't even noticed I'd been crying. I picked up my bag, which was skilfully packed to make it look like my hunting supplies to not raise suspicion as I left the homestead and went down the stairs, Connor was in the parlour with Achilles, so I would be able to easily slip by.

"I'm just going out hunting, I've missed it so much over the past six weeks." I called. Connor turned away from Achilles,

"I'll join you." He said sweetly, I shook my head in reply and left the manor before he could protest and before I could break down and cry. As I closed the heavy front door I let out a gasp and whispered,

"Good bye." As I held back the tears. I didn't let myself weep though, I just began to climb through the trees, on my way to my new life.


	14. Chapter 14

**As there wasn't a new chapter yesterday here's another today to make up for it :)**

**It's a little bit different to the other chapters though, it's Aislinn'a goodbye letter to Achilles. I hope it does actually show her sorrow and regret.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3 **

_Achilles,_

_By the time you'll notice this letter I'll be long gone. I cannot live this way anymore and I love another. Someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with, please tell Connor, I don't have the heart to do so myself. I do not love him, I do not know if he truly loves me, but I know that to be with him would break my heart._

_Tell the members of the Homestead community that I am thankful for all they have taught me, especially Myriam, she has been my friend in even my darkest hours. Tell her that she needs to stop pretending she doesn't like Norris, they are perfect for each other. She has been the best friend I could have possibly asked for._

_And finally, the most important of all, the one person I'll miss the most and regret my decisions because of this one person. You. You took me in when I had nowhere else to go, you raised me, you taught me how to read and write, you are more of a father to me than any man I have known. You arranged everything with Connor, and the time I thought it would work, but I realise now that I was wrong. Even though I am not your young apprentice who restored your faith in the brotherhood, I've always liked to believe that I was the person who restored your faith in love, compassion and family, because you certainly did for me. I am truly sorry that I did not get to say goodbye to you properly. I know that I will weep often because of it. Know that I will always be with you, even when I am not physically there._

_Tell Connor to find a wife who does truly love him, he has had a hard life and he deserves nothing less. He doesn't deserve me. I am the girl who was engaged to him for years yet fell in love with his father, his enemy, your enemy. I am sorry, but I love him more than anything in the world, you probably think I have failed you, I fell for the Grandmaster of the Templars, I fell in love with Haytham Kenway, but know this, you taught me to be myself and to not hide my emotions because they shape us, make us who we are. If I were to stay here and marry Connor, I would not be myself and I would be heartbroken._

_I love you, Achilles, my Father._

_Goodbye,_

_Aislinn_


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is, chapter 15 :)**

**Once again I'd like to thank you all for the lovely reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

By the time I reached John's Town I had stopped trying to hide the tears. Haytham greeted me open arms and he brought me into his warm embrace. By the way he looked at me

I could tell he was worried I regretted the decision already, my face was red and puffy from the tears and my hair a mess from gracelessly running through the trees, trying to make as much distance between the homestead and I as possible.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Haytham tenderly said. I shook my head,

"No, I want to, it's just hard saying goodbye is all." I buried my face into him. We didn't waste time in the inn, we got straight in Haytham's carriage on our way to his plantation, to our new life.

"I've never been to a plantation before. I haven't been to a city before." I said, we were a few miles away from his plantation and we had been travelling for days.

"I hope you like it. If not, I'm sure I can find a better home for us."

"I'm not fussy."

"I know, I just want what's best for you, for us." He said as he brought me closer to him so we could cuddle for the rest of the journey.

"Where are we?" I asked as the carriage stopped in a small town, we obviously weren't at the plantation yet.

"I just thought we could rest for a while, anyway, I hear this town has beautiful, well tended public gardens." He smiled. We walked around the supposed 'well tended public gardens', if you ask me the forest is far more beautiful than a man made flower bed. Haytham noticed my discomfort,

"How about we walk around there." He pointed towards the meadow and forest in the distance. I nodded excitedly.

When we reached the edge of the meadow, just before we were in the trees shade and far enough that we couldn't see the town behind us, Haytham took off his cloak and placed it on the grass and motioned for me to sit down. I did and he followed me. We sat in each others' embrace silently for some time, Haytham' breathe was heavy and slow. He then pulled away slightly and sat up, making me do the same, he took my hands in his and looked deeply into my eyes, with the same look he gave me when we first met, it still didn't fail to mesmerise me. He took a deep breathe and for a moment I saw a flicker of nervousness in his eyes, but it was quickly pushed aside.

"I love you Aislinn, I love you more than anything else in the world." He said lovingly, I went to say I felt the same when he stopped me,

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I'm growing old and have a very committing job, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with you. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" He gulped. He was nervous, actually nervous, as if I would say no.

"Yes, Haytham! I love you too!" I exclaimed and I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to ever let go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is: Chapter 16 :)**

**Sorry that it's not a particularly exciting chapter compared to some of to the others, but I'm been having a very rough day and was even contemplating on not writing anything today, but it helps me relax so here you go **

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

Time went by so quickly after that moment, we reached Haytham's plantation, which was huge and daunting, but on the inside I could tell it was his own special place, the decor was that of a typical London first class house of the time of his youth and he truly cherished his special home, away from work and all the pains of life. Haytham had a tailor come over to the plantation one day to make me a wedding dress and I realised just how fast everything was happening, with Connor, we had been courting for five years and nothing progressed, whereas with Haytham it all happened so quickly and it all seemed so perfect.

Soon after we arrived at our new home Charles Lee, Haytham's second in command and Connor's worst enemy, came to the plantation, saying he was there for the wedding, three weeks early. At our first meeting he gave me a small scowl, but was extremely careful to hide it from Haytham. The man smelt awful and he constantly had a couple of his prized lapdogs running around at his feet. I did not realise his true intention of his trip until a week later, when he and Haytham were in the study 'taking care of business'. I was a on my way to the room with afternoon tea, having told the maid to rest, but I stopped just outside the door not giving away my location.

"That whore does not love you!" Charles growled.

"I love her, Charles and I believe she feels the same way." Haytham defended, so they were discussing me, I had always known Charles did not like me.

"She is young, beautiful, for a woman that is, and was engaged to your son, what other reason than to get your money and trust would she have of marrying you?!" Charles' voice was steadily growing louder.

"She is not like that." Haytham said.

"Well, is she pure?"

"No, but she was until I met her." Haytham chuckled.

"What if she's an Assassin spy?" Charles questioned.

"She is not affiliated with the Assassins."

"She was raised by one and engaged to another!"

"But she was not one, she does not concern herself with their matters."

"Sir, you need to find someone who actually loves you, do not let that young seductress fool you!" Charles yelled.

"Charles, I am going to let you cool down a little, this conversation is over." Haytham said as he exited the room, I didn't even have a second to try and look less suspicious, but Haytham was not surprised by my presence, he was the Templar Grandmaster after all. He brought his index finger to his lips and uttered a small 'Sssh' and motioned for me to follow him.

He took me to the gardens at the back of the manor and took my hand in his,

"So I suspect you'll be wanting an explanation for Charles' behaviour." Haytham said, as he directed me towards a bush, which was backed by an elegant rose bush, no thorns of course.

"You should know that Charles does not have the same preferences as most men. He is homosexual and he has set his eyes on one person and one person only."

"You." I whispered. He nodded in reply,

"You never let him...did you?" I gasped,

"No of course not, he is a loyal and honourable man, nothing more."

"I thought he was your friend." I said trying to change the subject.

"He was once, but that was because I had never had any friends before, as my best men died due to Connor, Charles tried to become closer with me and our friendship ended as it was just too awkward. Yet he insists on doing many things for me, such as coming out here three weeks early 'to help prepare for the wedding'." Haytham scoffed. We sat in silence for some time, just treasuring our peace and quiet together.

"Do you like it here?" Haytham said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, it is beautiful. I do miss the forest though." I sighed.

"Do not worry, there is a forest just off the property, although the property is very large, it is not miles away." Haytham smiled down at me.

"I hope you remembered your hunting gear."

"It was one of the few things I actually brought." I smiled back.

"How about we go on a quick hunting trip then? I know the basics, but you can teach me." I nodded with a huge smile on my face. I had missed being able to go out hunting, but it wasn't as though we needed the meat here unlike back at the homestead.

We spent a few hours hunting, I was glad to have found something that I was better than Haytham at, but he learned quickly, having already the knowledge from past lessons in tree climbing from Connor's mother and being used to having to be stealthy and quiet. Although, I will admit I giggled when he scared away his prey because one snapped twig that he hadn't accounted for. We returned home with a good bounty, however Haytham was confused as to if we actually going to eat it, so I gave it all to the servants for their own meals who were extremely grateful. Charles was not too happy about our little unexpected expedition saying directly to me,

"You cannot teach an old dog, new tricks." I did not say anything in reply, I felt intimidated by him and I did not want to provoke him. Haytham often spoke for me, I loved how he was always able to sense my discomfort and swoop in to rescue me in a matter of minutes or even seconds.

We were about to wash and change our clothes when the tailor arrived again, with an assortment of materials and fabrics and a template for my wedding dress. I never did want anything extravagant, which surprised the tailor, but I had always seen myself having a humble wedding, which I really hoped Haytham would provide.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's Chapter 17 :)**

**I've had a really rough week so I may not upload any new chapters over the weekend, but then again it often is the only way to get my mind off it all.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

"Today is the day." I whispered as sat down at my dressing table, looking at myself in the mirror. Servants hurried in and began getting my dress ready, one young girl was about to fix my hair when I stopped her.

"Do not worry I can do it myself." I said, not just to her, but to tell them all and thankfully they all took the hint quickly and left me alone in one of the many guest bedrooms of the house that I had spent the night in. I brushed my hair until it was silky soft and not tangled, I pulled it up, but changed my mind when I realised that I had always worn my hair done while with Haytham, why should my wedding day be any different? I pulled one layer back from my face, but did not tie anything up. I was just about to call for one of the servants when one came through the door with exactly what I had wanted, a selection of flower heads to place in my hair. I choose some white ones and placed them on the back of my head and went to put my dress on.

"Miss, mind if we help? We wouldn't want you being late." A servant asked, I nodded, not wanting to argue. They helped me into my dress, which thankfully was not covered in jewels or lace. Haytham must have said something about me not being posh to the tailor. My mind went straight to Haytham, of how he came to me just before midnight to tell me he loves me and then left before the clock struck twelve, just so he wouldn't see me before the wedding. I smiled.

"Are you nervous, Miss?" Catherine, one of the servants who I had become friendly with asked.

"No, because I know it is the right decision." She did not question our age differences and she was one of the few servants who didn't look confused or jealous when Haytham introduced me to the house staff, she said she knew how love works. I knew from then on I could be friends with her.

"Well, you stunning, Miss." She sweetly said.

"Thank you Catherine." I said as she tidied the skirt of my dress.

"Will any of your family be here for the wedding?" She asked innocently.

"I had to...leave them to be with Haytham." I said, my mood shifting.

"I am so sorry Miss, I didn't realise." She cried.

"No worries, you did not know." I said trying to bring my mind back to Haytham.

Just as soon as I was ready and everything was in order a servant came to say it was time to go into the gardens where the ceremony was being held. They led me down to the doors leading to the gardens. I felt no nerves, just anticipation. Catherine looked at me from beside me gave me a curt nod indicating it was time to step into the garden.

"Good luck Miss." She said and I smiled, took a deep breathe as the servants opened the doors. I looked out on my wedding ceremony, they were all there for Haytham and even then there weren't many people, I began to walk down the aisle and my eyes found Haytham's. He smiled and watched me walk down the aisle, alone, with no one to give me away. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, Achilles was not there and I had always wished to be given away by him. I searched for Haytham's eyes again and was calmed down.

When I reached him he took my hands in his and kissed me on the cheek and whispered,

"You look beautiful, my love." I blushed as he pulled away and our wedding ceremony took place. Charles was the only person who did not seem happy, or even pretend to be, he sent subtle scowls in my direction and continued sitting on his chair even after the ceremony was over.

"I'm sorry you did not have Achilles here." Haytham said as he held me close.

"Thank you for such a beautiful wedding, Haytham." I smiled as I looked in his still dazzling eyes.

"Well it was you who brought the beauty, Mrs Kenway." He loved calling me that and I loved it too, my heart fluttered every time he called me that. Most of the guests had left after the ceremony, all except for Charles, who had been trying to keep us up late. I looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and noticed how late it really was,

"How about when Charles comes back we say good night and go to bed." I said, it was my wedding night and I was not going to miss out on it because of Charles. Haytham nodded and kissed me tenderly at first, but then slowly growing more eager. Charles came back from getting another drink and coughed to aware of us of his presence.

"Charles, I think it's time we called it a night." Haytham said, not giving him a chance to argue. Haytham and I stood up,

"Good night, Charles." Haytham said. He then turned to me and scooped me into his arms and carried me to our marital bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry that it's a short chapter**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3 **

Three years, three years that seemed to be just three weeks. Three years with Haytham and I didn't once regret my decision to leave everything behind, I weeped for what I had done to Achilles, but I knew it was the right choice. Haytham still possessed the power to make me blush, giggle and be entranced by his loving gaze. We continued to live on the plantation, but Haytham had duties to attend to so sometimes I would travel with him, but usually I would stay at home. Those were the only times that I truly felt loneliness, yes I had made friends with many of the servants, but none of them were like Myriam. I would often go hunting to take my mind off my loneliness, but hunting in Virginia just wasn't the same as back at the homestead.

Soon after our wedding Haytham told me of his wish to have children, to have a chance to be a father. We tried for the three years, but I only fell pregnant once towards the end of those years. I had just found out that I was pregnant and I couldn't wait to tell Haytham that we were finally going to be able to start a family together. He found me in our bedroom,

"I have some business I need to attend to in New York. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said. I stood up from my chair,

"Haytham..." I began.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm pregnant." I said as a smiled formed on my lips. His eyes lit up and he brought me into his embrace,

"We're going to have a family!" He exclaimed as he held me close,

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but I really do need to go. You just stay here and rest." He said, obviously not wanted to leave me, but too overjoyed about starting a family. I nodded and watched him leave.

"I love you, Aislinn." He said.

"And I love you, Haytham." I sweetly replied. So Haytham was leaving for a few weeks and I couldn't even go hunting, great.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3 **

"Mrs Kenway." Charles said as I came to the door, I was surprised, usually he would call me 'Miss' even though he had been at Haytham and I's wedding three years before.

"Yes Charles?" A look of sorrow formed on his face and I began to worry.

"It's Haytham..." He began to say, but found it hard to get any farther. I brought my hand to my mouth and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"What is it?" I sobbed.

"He's...he was killed..." Just like that everything in my world fell apart, my knees began to shake and the years were relentless.

"How?" I stammered, as I tried to take deep breathes.

"That assassin son of his." Charles too could not control his tears.

"I need you to come with me to New York to prepare for the funeral." He sobbed. I wasn't even being given time to mourn. Charles looked down at my swollen belly and gasped,

"Oh I had no idea!" He began to cry more and outstretched his arms for me to cry into him, but I would not do that, we had never been friends, he never liked me. I was the person who took Haytham away from him. Instead I just went inside to pack a bag and get ready to leave.

Catherine held me close to her as I cried more than I ever had before.

"I won't leave you alone at a time like this, so if you don't mind I would hope to accompany you to New York." She said sweetly, I nodded, not being able to catch my breathe for long enough to utter any words. She began to lead me out of the house to the carriage that Charles had ready for me. I could barely keep myself up and needed Catherine to give me support. My legs felt like jelly and I could feel my heart breaking.

When we reached the carriage, I fell into my seat and sobbed silently. Charles soon joined Catherine and I, he too sobbed.

"We need to make sure you don't get too stressed, or else you lose the baby." Catherine said trying to came me down, but the thought of losing my unborn child too just brought more tears and gasps for air. Catherine held me close, trying to calm me and sooth me. I sat crying hysterically for hours until I passed out from complete exhaustion.

"My love..." I heard Haytham say. I looked around for him, but there was nothing there. I was in a white room or infinity of complete nothingness. I called out desperately for Haytham, but no words could leave my mouth.

"Quiet now, my daughter." A strange woman said, not showing herself, but making her voice echo throughout the entire parallel universe my dream state had brought me to. I stopped gasping for air and frantically trying to call out Haytham's name.

"All will be mended, my daughter, but only in good time..." The voice echoed and I tried to ask what she was talking about, but I still could not utter a word.

"All too will be explained." She said.

"Go now, finish your duty."

And I woke up. I gasped for air and went over everything that had happened and wondered what my 'duty' really was. Who was that strange woman? I silently told myself to not fret, that it was just a dream, but it all felt so real, too real in fact, as if I was actually there. It was all too strange and extraordinary for me to believe that it was just a dream, but I desperately wanted to find out what she meant and why she called me her daughter.

**I'm sorry that Haytham had to die, but I'm trying to keep it as canon as possible and I really do think that Haytham loved Connor and probably would have hated himself if he had killed his own son ;-;**


	20. Chapter 20

**More sad stuff, but for those of you who missed him, Connor's back! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

Haytham's funeral was at a church in the middle of New York, somewhere which I am almost certain meant nothing to him. He had been born in London and I knew he missed that city, that cemetery in New York was no special place for him, but I was just glad that he could finally rest. He had been plunged into the Templar way of life when he ten years old and since then had never once felt like he could truly rest. I knew that Haytham would not have just died by Connor's hand, he must have let himself by killed, which broke my heart even more, but he often said to me that he would do anything to make up for the lost years and pain he had caused Connor. That's exactly what he did. He didn't kill Connor so that he, himself, could live to have a new family, but live with the guilt of killing his son. No, he let Connor live, so that Connor could once in his tragic life feel true happiness again and see his goal met. It broke my heart to think of it, but I was proud of him, he made the ultimate sacrifice for a son that he barely knew, but just wished he had the chance of being a father.

Charles began his speech about Haytham, I wasn't paying much attention. This meant that I was the only person at the ceremony to notice the assassin striding up behind me. He grabbed hold of my shoulder and went to push me back when he noticed who I was,

"Aislinn..." He whispered, his voice not a growl, but filled with utter disbelief. His eyes directed to my swollen belly and he scowled at me. He looked away and pushed me back as though I were a normal civilian he did not know.

Connor then proceeded to start conflict, which I did not stay to watch. I left the cemetery, but stayed in the immediate area so I could grieve and say goodbye after Connor had finished his lifelong mission. I waited an hour or so and made my way back to the cemetery and towards the freshly dug grave. There were only one bouquet of flowers, the one from me and the one from Charles. I stood there sobbing for some time, trying to gather up the courage to say goodbye to my husband. I took a deep breathe,

"Haytham...I don't know how I'll go on now, maybe out child will look just like you and will be able to give me hope, but I did not even get to say goodbye to you. I think I know what happened that day, you let Connor live because you simply wouldn't be able to live knowing you killed your own son. I am not angry, I am distraught that I am left here, but I understand how hard your life has been. I hope now you can find peace, I do not know when I will see you again, but someday I will join you. I love you, I always have and I always will, I just hope you died thinking the same thing. Goodbye, Haytham, my love." The tears relentless and the pain unforgiving I turned around from the grave and began to walk away. I was stopped by, who could only be Connor, jumping from the roof of the church, landing right in front of me. His face showed no emotion, he was nothing like what he was when I last saw him.

"Was what you said about my father true?" His brown eyes were warm, but nowhere near as mesmerising as Haytham's.

"Yes, every word." I cried.

"Did he know about your pregnancy?" He seemed genuinely concerned. I nodded.

"Where will you go now?" He asked.

"I don't know." I sobbed, I hadn't even gotten a chance to think of that yet, I didn't want to go back to the plantation, it was too lonely there. Connor looked at me kindly,

"You caused me great pain when you left, but I see now that you were not fooled by my father, you really did love him and he you." Connor tenderly said.

"How did he die?" I stammered, wanting to know every detail of his last few minutes.

"I stabbed him in the neck, I had no choice." I cried more. "Do you think I wanted to kill my own father?!" He exclaimed.

"No, I know that you did not, it's painful Connor."

"He said to give you this, I did not think I would ever see you again, but here you go. I did not open it." He handed me a letter from his pocket.

"Thank you Connor." I turned to leave, to go to who knows where.

"Wait, Aislinn." He said, I slowly turned around towards him. "Do you want to come back to the homestead? We miss you there and there is a doctor who can help you with your pregnancy." It was my only choice and I did always prefer the way of life on the homestead,

"Yes Connor, I will." I smiled thankfully.

"I need to attend to some business so I'll see you there." He said as he was about to head towards the harbour, "Oh wait, Aislinn...Achilles passed away just before Haytham died." The tears that I had already for Haytham doubled in magnitude, I felt my knees give way and I was swept into Connor's arms. "I'm sorry, I should not have told you that way." He sobbed, holding me close as I completely broke down.

I had not only lost my husband, but the man I called my father too.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

I went straight to the homestead, it had been so long since I had been there and it missed it, but I had mostly missed Achilles. When I got onto the property I noticed how many new houses had been built and how the whole place seemed to be alive. I trotted towards the manor on my horse an was stopped by a large man,

"What are you here for, Miss?"

"I've come here to live." I said trying not to show just how weak and unsteady I was.

"Connor's always bringing in new residents." He smiled.

"I lived here a few years back, this is my only home left now." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss. Whereabouts are you headed on the land?"

"The manor. I used to work there for...for Achilles." I tried to keep back the tears.

"Let me help you, you look very weak, that baby must be taking a lot out of you." He gestured to my swollen belly, he jumped onto his own horse and stayed close to my own as we made our way up to the manor.

"I never did get your name." He said.

"Aislinn." I didn't know if I should continue to use the surname Kenway or go back to Davenport, or just have no name at all.

"Nice to meet you Aislinn, I'm Big Dave." He smiled again. I giggled, for the first time in a long time.

"Wait, are you the Aislinn who everyone talks about?" He asked.

"Depends on what they say."

"Myriam says she was her best friend, the old man on the hill said she was like a daughter to him and Connor said she broke his heart."

"That's me." I mumbled. Big Dave didn't ask me any more questions about what had happened three years ago, which I was very thankful for.

"How far are you along?" He asked.

"Seven months." He brought me up to the manor and made sure I wasn't too weak.

"Do you need anything?"

"Where is Achilles' grave?" Big Dave didn't say anything, he just brought me to the hill where Achilles' wife and son had been buried. I should have known he would be buried there. I made it out to his grave, but as soon as I read his tombstone I crumbled, 'The old man on the hill'. I fell to my knees and the tears came relentlessly, Big Dave put his hand on my shoulder as I kneeled in the ground in more pain than ever before. Big Dave did not move from my side until I felt a searing pain in my stomach and began holding onto my belly as I cried. He ran for his horse and made his way towards the doctor.

He was back not even two minutes later with the doctor. I still kneed in the ground crying from not only the pain, but the loss of the two people I loved most.

"This young woman is too stressed." Said the doctor before he even checked me.

"Will she be alright, Dr White?" Big Dave sounded genuinely concerned.

"This baby is coming now, Dave."

"But she's only at seven months!"

"Well then we just have to pray that both she and her child survive." At that Big Dave took my hand and kneeled down beside me,

"It's going to be alright." But the look in his eyes told me it all.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Cred 3**

I remember little after that, I remember a relentless pain and once it was over feeling more exhausted that ever. Big Dave held my hand the whole time and it was he who asked me what I wanted to name the child, I knew why, it was in case I didn't make it. My son was born, I remember Dr White asking for his name and Big Dave replying,

"She said Edward." It was after Haytham's father, I knew he would have named our son after his father, he had respected his father more than anyone else. I saw my son for a few seconds, he looked ill and weak, I fell asleep after hearing his cry.

I woke up two days later to see Myriam sitting by my bedside.

"Aislinn, thank God you're awake!" she hugged me close.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" Myriam pulled away from me, tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head.

"He didn't make it." She weeped. However I did not cry, I couldn't, I just felt nothing, I had felt so much pain that I could barely feel a thing. Myriam noticed how I did not cry,

"What happened to you?" I did not answer, instead of pressuring me any further she hugged me again,

"I missed you so much. When you're feeling better I want you to explain everything to me." We sat in silence for some time until I finally spoke.

"Where is Big Dave? I need to thank him." If I remembered correctly he had not left my side the entire time.

"He is at his house, he didn't leave your side and needed some rest so I said I would stay with you. When did you meet him?"

"When I got back to the homestead."

"He is a very good man, Aislinn." I nodded my head.

"What of you and Norris?" I smiled wanting to gossip instead of having to think of all the pain I had felt over the past weeks.

"We got married a couple years ago." She blushed.

"Congratulations! You are perfect for each other."

"You should rest again, I'll go tell Big Dave that you're better now." I did as she asked and lay back down, she left and I was left alone with my thoughts. It was then that I realised where I was, I was in Achilles' room. I sighed, not able to cry anymore and fell asleep.

"Good to see you're on the mend." Bug Dave said.

"Thank you, I don't even know you."

"I'm sorry about your little Edward. I could have sworn he looked like Connor, but from what I heard you hadn't been seen since before I got here."

"He was not Connor's son." I sighed.

"Where is the father?"

"He died a few weeks ago." It was then that he realised why I broke down at the sight of Achilles' grave, why I was so stressed.

"I'm so sorry, Aislinn, I didn't know." He took my hand.

"Don't worry, I can't even feel anything anymore." I sighed as I fell against the headboard of the bed.

"Do you want to try and go for a walk?" I nodded and helped me out of the bed and outside. We went for a short walk to the bridge across the river and back to the manor.

"You are a strong woman, especially for your age and everything you have went through recently."

"Thank you, but I'm not too sure if I can believe that."

"Trust me, Aislinn." He smiled.

"Thank you Big Dave, I barely know you, but you have already been a great friend."

"I aim to please, Aislinn." He said and then turned around to go back to his house. While I was left to go back to that big, lonely manor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3 **

Connor arrived back at the homestead a few weeks later, he was angry and wounded, everyone could tell Charles Lee had gotten away, again. He spent his time plotting how to catch Lee unawares and barely left the manor. I went back to the work I had done before I left the homestead and Connor hardly ever asked me about what I had done. When he found out that I had given birth to a son prematurely he did seem genuinely upset for my sake, but he soon realised that could barely feel a thing anymore. I became friendlier with Big Dave and I began to go hunting again with Myriam, it was great to get my mind off all the terrible things that had happened.

"Are you ready to explain to me, Aislinn?" Myriam said as we sat on one of her hunting posts.

"How much do you know already?"

"As much as anyone, that you ran away with someone else and broke Connor's heart." She wasn't very happy with me.

"We talked once about love, you said you felt butterflies in your stomach when you were near Norris, well I found someone like that and it wasn't Connor." Myriam nodded, remembering our conversation.

"I met him when I went on the Aquila."

"What was his name?"

"Haytham." She looked confused, not knowing anyone called Haytham.

"Haytham Kenway." I said.

"He was related to Connor?!" She gasped.

"He was Connor's father." She took a step back.

"You ran away with an old man?!"

"I loved him Myriam, I never did care about our age differences."

"He got you pregnant?!" She took another step back, a look of disgust across her face, another step and she would be on the branch of tree and probably running away.

"We were married, Myriam and I lived him more than anything in the world. If Norris were much older than you would that have stopped you from loving him?" She shook her head,

"I guess not."

"He was not in the safest line of work, he was killed. Then Connor found me again and told me to come back here, I had nowhere else to go." Myriam sat down beside me again.

"You do know that he never once stopped loving you, I could tell. Even if it's hard for you, you should go ahead with the marriage, he wouldn't even question your decision." Myriam said trying to comfort me.

"Myriam, how could I ever marry my husband's killer?" She gasped and backed away,

"Connor killed his own father?! Your husband?! And you trusted him enough to come back here?"

"Myriam, do not tell anyone else, Connor's line of work is secret. He did not kill Haytham in anger, he did so because he had to."

"I'll still find it hard to trust the man and you should too." I nodded in reply. We sat together for some time,

"Thank you for explaining it to me, Aislinn." She hugged me tight, "I would have done the same to be with Norris."

After we finished hunting we returned to our homes. I walked up to the manor slowly wanting to keep some distance between Connor and I. When I reached the house, he was thankfully plotting his attack on Charles Lee in the study, so I went about my work and then sat down in front of the fire to do some needlework. Connor silently walked into the room and sat down in the chair opposite me,

"It is good to see you well again." He said

"As for you, Connor." Connor had far worse wounds, well physically anyway.

"How did you know that you lived my father?" He did not seem angry.

"Whenever we were together it felt like we were the only two people in the world." I said, not looking up from my work.

"I know someone like that." He said.

"I am glad you have found love, Connor. You deserve no less."

"I do not think she feels the same way."

"Ask her, you have nothing to lose."

"Alright, Aislinn, no matter how much pain you put me through, I never stopped loving you." I looked up at him,

"Connor I am so sorry, but I do not love you." He did not get angry.

"Listen to me for a minute, you can stay here and maybe one day you will feel the same and we will be married or you can leave if you believe we will never be together." I stood up.

"Then I cannot stay here."

I picked up my few possessions and put on my coat, Connor watched me the entire time,

"You can wait until morning if you would prefer."

"No, I'm leaving now." Connor looked me in the eyes, pleading with me.

"Tell Myriam that I'm sorry that I had to leave so soon after returning and tell Big Dave I'm thankful for all he's done and I'm sorry I didn't get to repay him."

"What did the letter say?" Connor asked.

"What letter?"

"The letter from Haytham." I completely forgot about it, I did not know how I could have forgotten something like that.

"I don't know."

"Where is it?" I put my hand into my coat pocket, it was still there.

"Sit down, read the letter, stay the night and make your decision in the morning." He guided me towards the parlour again and sat me down in the armchair. Something told me to do as he asked,

"Fine."

"Now read." He said as he left the room to give me some privacy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Four chapters in one day :o**

**This one is Haytham's letter to Aislinn **

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3 **

_Aislinn, my love,_

_If you are reading this then my son has abided to my last wish. I wouldn't believe him if he said he did not read it though. He's a curious and angry boy._

_I am sorry. Know that I did not let myself be killed because I did not want to be with you. I've had to think about this for a long time and I've come to the decision that I can't be a good father to our children if I can't be one for Connor, so my gift to him is my life in exchange for his own. I hope you understand._

_I love you, more than anything or anyone else in the world. I know that you will be a good mother to our child, please do not tell them about my affiliations until they are old enough to understand how hard that type of life is. I do not want another of my children to be plunged into this war._

_My heart tells me that you should not marry another, but my mind tells me that would be selfish. You are young and have a long life ahead of you, a life I wished I could be in for longer, but know that the three years we had together were the best years of my life. I do not want you to live the rest of your life alone, you deserve much more. This part pains me the most to write. Find a husband for yourself and have a family, because you should not live in the past. Once you read this letter I'll be gone and neither of us can change life's natural course._

_I love you, I have loved you since I first saw you. I could hardly believe it when I found out you felt the same way. I have lived my entire life without friends, my closest friend was Charles and he was only an assistant. I spent my most of my life thinking the type of love my parents said they had really didn't exist, but you gave me hope. You gave me love and you gave me strength. Thank you for it all, I hope that I have been able to pass down some of my wisdom to you, because you have truly given a great deal to me._

_When I first met you, I acted on an impulse, I thought if I didn't proclaim my love to you on the Aquila we would lose touch and I would spend the rest of my days wishing I had said something to you. If I did not call you to my cabin that day you woul have married Connor and you would not have to go through the pain of being a young, single mother. What I did was selfish, I am an old man, even though you say you love me we should not have been so quick to make such a huge decision. That is where I have failed you, you are young and vunerable and I feel like I have taken advantage o that, but having you close to me and tell me you feel the same way made me forget or not realise that I am a selfish man. This, however, does not make me love you any less and this is why I ask you to marry another, I not want you living the rest of your life alone because of a selfish old man._

_I love you, and I will continue loving you until we meet again._

_Haytham_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! I'd like to know exactly what all you guys would like to happen and maybe I will incorporate it into the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

After reading the letter I didn't know what to do. There was one thing I was certain of and that was I was not going to marry Connor, but if I told him that then he would make me leave the homestead. I could pretend that I had not yet decided, but that could turn ugly like it had been on the Aquila. Then there was the fact that Haytham wanted me to marry again, I didn't know if I'd ever be able to go through with it, but I wanted to fulfil his wishes.

Connor returned to the parlour after doing some of his own work and again say down in the armchair opposite me.

"You read the letter." I scowled.

"What can I say? You left me for my own father, naturally I was curious."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"No, I would never do such a thing, but I do know what my father asked you to do and seeing as we were engaged for five years, it could work."

"Are you forgetting that you killed my husband?" I scowled again.

"You read the letter, Aislinn, you should know what happened and from the sound of it, you already had a fair idea."

"But why didn't you just settle your differences or make a pact to not go after the other?"

"We both wished that once, but unfortunately cannot be." I never would understand this fight between the Assassins and Templars.

"Let me think, Connor." With that, he left to go to his bedroom, I however sat by the fire the whole night and and dozed off at around four o'clock in the morning.

I woke up about three hours later to Connor hovering over me,

"Have you decided yet?"

"I will stay here for some time," Connor's eyes brightened, "But it does not mean I will marry you, I need to collect my thoughts and decide if I ever could." Deep down inside I knew that I would never go through with it, but it was the best choice I had.

"Alright, thank you for reconsidering, Aislinn." He smiled, I tried to return one, but couldn't.

Connor went back to his work and plotting of schemes so I decided to get some fresh air. I walked down to the church, greeted the minister and continued on. I never really was a woman of religious beliefs anyway. I walked across the bridge and stopped for a minute to talk to Terry and Godfrey, who had lived on the homestead the longest out of the community. It had been good to see them again and they were some of the few who were not angry or did not question why I left three years before. I continued on and made my way towards the inn. I spent my morning playing board games and sipping ale, something I had never taken to before in my life, but it made all the bad thoughts just disappear. I chatted to the community members, revived old friendships and started new ones. This was the only reason I stayed at the homestead, because I had friends here.

At around noon, Big Dave walked in and bought himself an ale. He was surprised to see me there,

"Aislinn? I've never seen you around here."

"It makes the pain go away." I said as I tipsily walked towards him at the bar.

"I don't think you need anymore. How often do you do this?"

"This is obviously her first time, she can barely handle two pints." Said a sailor who had been there the whole morning.

"Well no more, we wouldn't want Connor finding out."

"I can handle myself, I don't need Connor." Big Dave nodded,

"Oh I know that, but he needs you."

"I don't love him, Dave." He nodded again,

"Well you did run off with his father."

"Who told you that?" I growled.

"Connor himself. He was awfully upset about the whole ordeal and then you came back, and well, he's happier than I've ever seen him before."

"I left him for a reason, I didn't come back to him either, I came here because I had nowhere else to go."

"You're saying this rich guy you ran off with didn't have a big mansion with expensive furniture and didn't give you lots of lovely gifts?" Big Dave scoffed.

"He had a plantation in Virginia, but it was horribly lonely without him there and no he didn't give me loads of lovely gifts."

"What about that?" Big Dave pointed to the ring on my finger.

"It is my wedding ring, that doesn't really count."

"Why do you still wear it?"

"Because I loved Haytham, I didn't run off so he would give me gifts, I left because I couldn't bare to be with Connor after having fallen in love with Haytham." Big Dave put his large hand on my shoulder.

"Time will heal all them wounds, Aislinn."

"I hope so." I sighed.

"Where are your other little ones?" Big Dave asked.

"There aren't any."

"You were married for three years and only got pregnant once?" I nodded. Big Dave's hand moved to my own on the bar counter, his hand completely covered mine.

"I'm so sorry Aislinn. If there were anything I could do to help you, I swear I would." I looked into his eyes to see he truly meant it,

"Thanks, Dave. That means a lot."


	26. Chapter 26

**Six new chapters in one day and I said on Friday I may not upload anything this weekend! HA!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

Almost two years had past, Connor had found and killed Charles Lee and had since found out that his people were forced to leave their home. He was distraught, his work had been done for nothing. He soon realised that the work of an Assassin, or Templar, is never over, that it was the most demanding life choice there is. After finding his village empty he began to seem eager to start a family, I kept trying to tell him to look for a different wife, but he wouldn't listen, he insisted that I was the one for him.

"I think it is time you decided if you are staying here to marry me or are going to leave this land." Connor said as he sat down in the armchair.

"Give me some time."

"I have already given you two years."

"Just give me a little bit more, I swear I'll decide." The truth was I had made my decision the moment he made the offer, I just needed to decide where I would go and how I would get by.

"I suggest you go outside for the fresh air, I always find I make the best decisions that way." He smiled eagerly, actually believing I would choose him after he killed my husband.

I went outside and climbed through the trees until I was in the middle of the forest where I couldn't see any houses. I went through my list of ideas in my head, but they were all unsavoury.

"Aislinn? Is that you up there?" Big Dave called from the ground.

"Yeah." I replied not particularly wanting to talk at that moment in time.

"I've been looking all over for you, come down for a moment, I need to talk to you." He called. I made my way down the tree and jumped down onto the grass beside him.

"Yes?"

"I've heard about this little deal Connor's trying to make with you."

"What'd you hear?"

"That if you don't marry him you'll be forced the leave the land and find a new life." I sighed and fell into the grass,

"What you heard is true."

"What will you do?" He sat down beside me.

"I can't marry him." I pulled my legs up to my chest and held onto my knees.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know." I sighed as I let my legs fall back to the ground.

"What if I were to help you?"

"How so?" I asked intrigued, I had no other choices.

"Marry me." He said nonchalantly. I sat there with my mouth wide open, trying to find the words.

"I wouldn't expect anything, like having children or such, of you." He tried to reassure me, but I couldn't even tell if it would be a good choice.

"I also just want you to know that fell for you about a year ago and I don't want to have to see you leave." Big Dave's eyes looked said as if he knew he had failed.

"Yes." I said without much emotion.

"Yes to what?"

"Yes, I will marry you." I said a small smile formed on my lips. Big Dave pulled me to into a bear hug,

"Thank you, Dave. You have know idea what this means to me."

"No, thank you, Aislinn." He said as he smiled at me with complete and utter happiness, which made me do the same. He always had been able to make me smile and be truly happy again. Maybe this is what Haytham wanted of me?


	27. Chapter 27

**Just the one chapter for today :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

Connor looked at me with utter disbelief, the pain was painted across his face.

"I just always thought you would choose me." He fell back in his chair and brought his hand to his face.

"I'm sorry for making you believe that, but I do not love you Connor. I cannot marry you."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Well that's the thing..."

"You cannot continue to live here, you made your choice." He said as he looked up at me, pleading with me to change my mind. At that, Big Dave took his cue to enter the room,

"Connor, I have asked Aislinn to marry me." He smiled unsurely not knowing how Connor would take the news. He looked over at me questioning me and the anger quickly became apparent on his face,

"You will not marry me, but you will marry him?!" He yelled. I stepped back and Big Dave took my hand in his to provide the comfort and strength I needed.

"I do not love you, Connor and I will not be able to anytime in the future."

"Do you love him?" I nodded in reply, but in reality I couldn't quite tell if I did, I knew I loved being around him, but I couldn't quite tell at that moment in time.

"You love this man, yet you say you will never be able to love me, why is that?" His expression changed back to sadness.

"You killed my husband, Connor! How can you ever expect me to love you?" It was the first time I had ever had an outburst of anger towards Connor. My words made Big Dave look at us both in confusion, but I pleaded with my eyes that I would explain it later and to not bring it up.

"You were engaged to me for five years! Then you let an old man take your purity and then you ran off with him!" Connor screamed at me.

"She loved him, Connor." Big Dave calmly said.

"Do not trust her, she'll break your heart." Connor said as he regained his self control and he began to weep.

"Connor I truly am sorry, but I couldn't live a lie." I sobbed as tears came to my eyes too, Big Dave squeezed my hand, not letting go.

"You broke Achilles' heart too. He was ill after you left and I did not think he would ever get better. I could not bear to lose him too, but he did and I took it as a blessing. As I did when I found you again, I thought we would be able to right the wrongs." Connor weeped as he sat back down onto his chair.

"Connor I am sorry, never forget that, but we simply cannot right the wrongs, it wouldn't work." I said as I began to back away, he always preferred to be alone during these moments.

As soon as we were out the door Big Dave pulled me into his embrace,

"I had no idea, Aislinn..." He began, I shook my head, I wanted some peace and quiet before I had to explain everything to him. He nodded telling me to take all the I needed and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"You are truly the strongest woman I have ever met." He smiled. I blushed and hugged him tightly, not wanting to have to let go.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's Chapter 28 :)**

**Happy Only One Week till Christmas! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

I felt like I had fulfilled Haytham's wish for me to move on and to not love in the past. I had married Big Dave and gave birth to two beautiful children, John and Abigail, at first I didn't know if I could bring myself to love Big Dave, but after spending a few months married to him I had feelings for him. They weren't like the ones I had for Haytham, but I knew I loved Big Dave and I knew I could live a happy and content life with him. One thing I was extremely thankful for was that Big Dave did not expect me to be a full time housewife, I went hunting with Myriam often like I had done before.

Abigail and I were out in the middle of the forest in the early afternoon of a warm summer's day, we were picking flowers and herbs for the residents of the homestead. Abigail was four at the time and loved to be able to run around in the forest. I never wanted her or John to grow up, I wished life could just pause for a while so I could properly enjoy and appreciate everything I had. I never let Abigail wander out of my sight, there were wolves and even bears scattered throughout the forest and I never went into the forest without my bow or my knives. I kneeled down onto the grass to collect some plants when I heard Abigail yell,

"Mama!" It wasn't in terror, but I still came running to her just in case. I found her talking to Connor.

"Are you alright Abigail?" I said as I kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"Yes mama." She smiled.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute Aislinn." Connor said. I looked up at him,

"We can't with Abigail here." I said wanting to do anything to get out of he conversation.

"Send her home then." He suggested.

"Through a forest filled with wolves? No thank you." I said as I picked Abigail up.

"Well then leave her back home and talk to me after. I will be waiting right here and if you do not come I will find you." He said, I didn't reply I just carried Abigail away. I hadn't bothered to talk to Connor much since Big Dave and I got married, on our wedding day he stayed locked up in the manor and acted as if though everything was exactly the same after.

When I got home Big Dave was waiting for me, I passed Abigail to him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Connor wanted to talk to you."

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

"It seemed important, just go talk to him." He said.

"Fine." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed Big Dave on the cheek.

"See you soon." He called as he took Abigail into the house.

"Good to see you decided to show up!" Connor called when I arrived back at the same spot in the forest.

"Let's just get this over with Connor." I said impatiently.

"Alright then. Remember when you told me before we were courting that you could never be a housewife?"

"So what? People change, Connor."

"Not that much, you are nothing like the girl I fell in love with." He looked as though he were reaching out to me.

"You fell in love the sixteen year old me, that was over fifteen years ago."

"I never did stop loving you." Connor took a suggestive step closer to me.

"No Connor, I'm very happy with the life I live. No thanks to you." I took a defensive step back, evening the distance again.

"Is this about that decision I made?"

"Partly."

"Aislinn, I was not blackmailing you, I would never do that. I just thought you would maybe choose me and the only I told you to leave otherwise was because I couldn't bear to see you like this. It breaks my heart." He took another step closer.

"'See me like this'? I'm very happy with everything I have Connor." I said as I took another step back to hit against the hard trunk of an old tree.

"I can see you are happy, for that I too am happy, but you have not given me a chance in a long time." He said as closed in further towards me and I defenceless.

"Please give me a chance." He said, only a few millimetres away from me.

"I am married Connor, I have children." I tried to quickly say. He didn't reply, he just put a finger to my lips and kissed my cheek and looked back to see my reaction. I did not move, squirm or yell at him to look go of me at once, no I was entranced. His eyes let mine in and I stated into them, thinking of how familiar they looked. They were Haytham's eyes, Connor had Haytham's eyes, but I still did not squirm. I didn't see myself as though I was there with Connor, I was with Haytham, they were the same eyes after all. Connor smiled as he realised my entrancement, he just didn't realise it was not for him. He kissed me passionately and pushed me back against the tree. His hands began to wander my body and still I did not protest. I only did when he pressed his, thankfully clothed, body up against mine, I realised how much broader his shoulders were, how he was slightly shorter and how he was much more muscular. I pulled away and gasped for air. I pushed him away from me,

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Then what was all of that about?!" He seemed defeated, he had been so close.

"A moment of weakness and I do not plan on having any others." I turned and ran back towards my house. Connor did not stop me, nor did he call my name. He just stood there looking more defeated than ever before.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's Chapter 29 :) I hope everyone is still enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

I couldn't say a word to Big Dave when I got home for fear of spilling everything. It hadn't went anywhere, but I had let it happen in the first place and the worst part was; I enjoyed it. I wasn't sure if it was because he reminded me so much of Haytham or because if it were for Connor himself. Big Dave just guessed I didn't really want to talk, that maybe he had tried to make me another blackmailing offer, but I understand now that he was not trying to blackmail me. It doesn't make it any less selfish, but I understood what he was doing and who was I to talk about being selfish anyway? I ran away from home, left my fiancé, left Achilles and left everything I had ever known for someone I knew for six weeks. I knew I had made the right decision with Haytham for myself, but I wasn't too sure if they were the right choices for anyone else.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Big Dave sat down beside me and I shook my head. John and Abigail ran into the room, stopping him from pestering me any further.

"What's for dinner, Mama?" John came and sat on my lap, I shrugged. I knew if I talked I would let something away about what happened in the forest with Connor.

"Are you sure you're ok, Aislinn?" Big Dave turned my head towards him so he was looking directly into my eyes. I couldn't answer, or even gesture, he would know I was lying, but I let myself away by breaking eye contact and looking down. Big Dave stood up,

"How about you go play in your room? Mama and Papa have to talk for a minute." He shoed John and Abigail away playfully and waited for them to be out of earshot.

"What did he say?" He looked right in my eyes, searching for any clues he could possibly find. I plucked up the courage to speak,

"Can't we just talk about this later?" I whimpered. Big Dave shook his head,

"Oh no, this must be important." I stood up from my chair,

"I just need some fresh air." I mumbled as I pulled away from him and walked towards the door. Big Dave slumped into his chair,

"There's something wrong Aislinn and there is no use in hiding it from me." I payed no notice to his comment and left the house.

I climbed onto the nearest tree and slowly walked across the branches, savouring the wind through my hair and the sounds of the forest. I stopped to look over the forest at each hunting post and then would continue on through the trees. I was quiet, I had noticed how my rustling through the leaves and branches unsettled the nature, so I was as silent as I could possibly be. I stopped in a fork in a tree and leaned against the branch to look at the evening sky. The sun was beginning to set and the sky beginning to turn pink and orange. It was my favourite time of the day and I wasn't going to miss it, my position in the tree was perfect for sky-watching while still being comfortable so I stayed leaning against the tree, watching the sunset. Only when the sun had set and the sky was becoming dark did I hear rustling below me, I looked down and realised where I was. I was exactly where I had left Connor and from the sound of it he was still there. I climbed halfway down the tree when Connor noticed me.

"Who's there?" His voice was frail.

"It's me, Aislinn, are you alright Connor?" I asked from the tree. I made my way down to the ground when he didn't reply. In the last of the daylight I saw his red puffy eyes,

"Have you been crying Connor?" He shook his head and turned away from me. I couldn't bear to see the strong young man I had known for most of my life like that,

"I am so sorry Connor." I said as I say down beside him in the grass.

"You have hurt me enough." He still did not look at me.

"I never wanted to hurt you Connor. I was only thinking of myself." I looked down at the ground, feeling sorry for everything I had done to him. He slowly turned around to me and lifted my chin up,

"We have both done that in the past." He smiled, trying to show me he was no longer angry.

"I can't be angry with you anymore Connor, I made mistakes too." I said sweetly. That was when I made eye contact with him, the one thing I probably should not have done. I felt myself be pulled deep into his big brown eyes.

"Why did you come back here, Aislinn?" Connor didn't break the eye contact.

"I don't know, I was just sort of led here, I guess." I mumbled. Connor put his hand to my cheek and took my hand in the other.

"Please do not get angry Aislinn". he said.

"What for?" He did not reply, instead he pulled me towards him and met my lips with his own. It was the most passionate and intense kiss we had ever shared, it did not match that of Haytham's kiss. Haytham was gentle and patient, whereas Connor was more eager. I liked it though, I liked finally being able to feel something for Connor, even if it was just lust. Before when I kissed Connor I thought it was because of Haytham, but I had finally realised that Connor was his own person and nothing like his father. When we pulled away to catch our breathe Connor said,

"For that."

"I am not angry." I said, a smile formed on Connor's lips and he hugged me tight. I brought my mouth to his ear and whispered,

"More..."


	30. Chapter 30

**Here it is Chapter 30 :)**

**I can't believe it has come so far!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

The next morning I woke up in the same part of the forest, right beside Connor. It wasn't even a drunken mistake, I could have stopped it at any moment, but I didn't. When Connor woke up he knew straight away what had me on edge, he took me in his arms,

"Big Dave never has to know." He said softly.

"He is my husband and I couldn't even stay faithful to him." I mumbled to myself.

"What he does not know won't hurt him."

"But it'll hurt me." I began to sob.

"It will be alright, I promise." He cradled me in his arms.

"Connor you know I have done many selfish things in the past, I can't make this one worse by never telling Big Dave." I stood up and got ready to leave.

"You are not going to tell him now, are you?" Connor stood up too.

"I don't know Connor." Tears flooded down my face. I turned around and ran towards my home, no matter how many times I tried I could not stop crying.

I ran right past Big Dave who was working in his shed and into the house. As soon as I slammed the front door shut it was opening again.

"Aislinn? Where did you last night? I was worried sick about you." I cried more, how could I have been so stupid. Big Dave looked me in the eyes and pulled me into his embrace,

"You went back to Connor, didn't you?" I couldn't lie to him so I nodded my head, but still continued to sob. Big Dave pulled away from me with anger in his eyes, he almost looked murderous.

"I'm going to go teach him a lesson." He said as he headed for the front door.

"What?" I squeaked. He didn't reply, but continued on to the door, as he opened it he mumbled,

"No one gets away with raping my wife and lives to tell the tale." He growled and bolted towards the manor. I gasped in surprise and called his name out frantically,

"No Dave! He didn't!" I yelled at the top of my voice, but he was already out of earshot.

I jumped on my horse, told John and Abigail to go to Ellen's house and galloped to the manor. Even though it was a short distance, I had pushed the horse hard and it was panting heavily by the time I got there. I jumped off the horse and patted it's back and ran to the front door that Big Dave had already burst through. I could hear Big Dave yelling at Connor and Connor trying to fend him off. I checked the parlour, the study, the kitchen, the dining room, I checked every room upstairs on the top floor when I realised where they were. I remember watching Achilles' pull on the lamp behind the staircase to see a secret door which led to a basement. I ran down the stairs an to the lamp, yelling at Big Dave to stop as I ran. I pulled on the lamp and watched the door opened much too slowly for my liking and ran down the stairs. Sure enough there they were, Connor and Big Dave fencing in the middle of the basement. Big Dave yelling insults, while Connor was much too focused on staying alive to taunt him.

"Stop!" I yelled, but neither let down their guard.

"He didn't rape me Dave!" I cried. Connor had been caught unaware, but he had years of training and experience, the fight would not last long. I turned to Connor,

"Connor please, put down your sword!" He did not even look at me. I looked around the room for a distraction for them, my eyes went to the portraits of the Templars, each of which Connor had taken down one by one. Each of which had a big cross across their portrait and right in the middle, a portrait of a young Haytham, with a large cross through it. My eyes welled up more and looked down at the table at the wall. I walked around the to fencing men and looked at the mementoes on the desk, there was one from each of the Templars Connor had killed. There it was, Haytham's bracer with a rusted Assassin insignia on it, I picked it up wanting to show them both that it belonged to the one man I did truly love. I yelled at them to look over at me, to lay down their weapons, but they continued fencing. I took a step closer to them and another until I was just a few inches away from them. Big Dave was tiring, while Connor still had most of his stamina to use. For one fatal moment Big Dave moved his sword to his left side, making his right side an easy target and Connor aimed for it in a matter of seconds. His aim true, but his target changed. In the last second I stepped in front of big Dave and took the blow. It was the only way to stop the fight. I gasped as the cold sword penetrated my flesh, Connor screamed when he realised what he had done and Bug Dave readied himself to take down Connor, when I sobbed,

"No, please." Their attentions turned to me on the floor and they both dropped to their knees. Connor supported my head, while Big Dave took my hand and in the process tried to loosen my grip on Haytham's bracer, which I was using to hold on to life. Big Dave did not know the significance of it, but Connor stopped him by putting his hand in the way and shaking his head. I gasped for air again, feeling the searing hot pain in my side as blood poured out of my body.

"Go get Dr White! Now!" Connor yelled. Big Dave was about to protest, but then realised my life was at risk and ran to the get Dr White. Connor began to sob,

"Don't leave me Aislinn." I tried to speak, but I no longer had the energy. Connor tried to put preUssure on my wound, but the blood kept pouring out,

"The doctor will be hear soon. I promise." I gasped for air again trying to talk to Connor, to tell him I was sorry, but I could not get the strength to do so. Connor kneeled, weeped and kept telling me to hold on. I summoned what seemed like my last ounce of strength and whispered,

"I'm sorry...for everything, Connor."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

"No! No! Aislinn please don't say that." Connor cried. I felt my eyelids grow heavier until I was forced to close them. I heard Big Dave crash through the door with Dr White. Big Dave cried too, the two men who had been fighting not five minutes before kneeled on the ground and sobbed over me. Then everything went black.

I was in a white room or parallel universe exactly like the one in the dream I had years before when Haytham died. I was lying in the same position as I had been when I was injured, I sat up and observed my surroundings, just like the last time there was nothing there.

"Good of you to finally join us, my daughter." The mysterious woman's voice said.

"Where am I?"

"Sssh, all will be explained, my daughter."

"Can I at least know who you are?" I asked desperately and at that the mysterious woman revealed herself. She was much taller than me and she wore all white. She had a ghostly presence and her skin was as white as her clothes, her hair was dark and was swept behind her shoulders. She had a majesty about her, she stood tall and proud and she looked down at me with compassion.

"Who are you?" I gasped as I took in her beauty.

"I am Uni, also known as Juno." She smiled down at me.

"What are you?"

"I am one of Those Who Came Before, my daughter." I remembered that name from Haytham, he had a journal containing all of the known information about them at his side at all times, he told me that once long ago it belonged to his father, however it was also the reason his father was killed.

"Why do you keep calling me your daughter?" I didn't look anything like that goddess.

"I have chosen you, of all women, to experience what I have once felt. I have chosen you to be my daughter." She smiled again, but I was no unsure about what was going on.

"Where are we?"

"This is the White Room, it is best used for communication such as this."

"Is this a dream?" She shook her head and looked solemn.

"Am I...dead?" I hesitated. She nodded in reply.

"Is this the afterlife?" I asked nervously.

"No, I have told you, this is the White Room. Being my daughter means you will not experience the afterlife and life cycle like the average human."

"Haytham..." I whispered.

"Do not worry, my daughter. Reincarnation will occur and you will be able to find your soul mate again. You'll know by the eyes." She smiled brightly at me, as if though she truly was my mother.

"Oh I am your mother, I put you the earth and I will do so again when the time comes."

"You can read my mind?" I gasped.

"Only when the mind wants to be read." I looked away trying to absorb everything I had just heard.

"Do you have any more questions, my daughter?" I looked up at her again,

"What happened after I died? What happened to my children, my husband, Connor?" Juno put her hand on my shoulder and closed her eyes, sending me the information I needed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry there wasn't a new chapter yesterday, I was out all day**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

_The room transformed into the hidden basement of the manor. I was standing on the stairs so that I was looking down at the scene below me, I could not be seen, heard or felt. I was just there to witness it, I could not change anything. _

_I saw the colour fade from my face and my heavy eyes close, the bleeding from my wound slowed as I entered the darkness. Connor was doing everything in his power to get me back to him, but I was gone. Big Dave was kneeling on the other side of me, his head held low and tears streaming down his face. Dr White stood near my body shaking his head as he tried to inspect my wound without making Connor or Big Dave move._

_"Connor...she's gone." Big Dave said trying to make Connor stop fighting._

_"No I can save her!" He cried as he tried to make my heart beat again._

_"She's dead Connor, you can't save her." Big Dave stammered over the words. Connor shook his head in disbelief,_

_"No...No!" He held his down low and cried._

_"You did this to her." Big Dave cried as his grew angry again._

_"I know..." Connor weeped._

_"I should kill you." Connor nodded._

_"But I will not, because Aislinn died so that neither of us had to." Big Dave looked back down at my lifeless face._

_"I can't bear to live." Connor weeped._

_"No, you will live with this mistake, you killed my wife, you made two children lose their mother today." Big Dave turned to Dr White._

_"Make sure Abigail and John are alright, just don't tell them what has happened." Connor cried out in pain and buried his face in my neck._

_"Connor, let me say goodbye to my wife." Big Dave tried to push him away._

_"No! I loved her more than you ever could, I knew her better than you ever would and I knew her much longer than you did!" He yelled, fighting against Big Dave and burying his face back into my cold, lifeless neck._

_"She choose me Connor!" Big Dave yelled in response. Connor shook his head,_

_"No, she choose Haytham..." Big Dave's gaze went to the bracer still in my hand,_

_"That bracer, it was his wasn't it?" He said as he kneeled down to inspect it, Connor swatted him away with his hand._

_"Yes, don't take it from her." The two men sat in silence as they grieved over my death._

_A few minutes after Myriam and Norris burst in,_

_"Aislinn!" Myriam cried as she ran right through me. She stopped at the end of the stairs and was pulled into Norris' arms as she, too, weeped._

_"What happened?" Norris asked as he noticed the pool of blood. Connor shook his head as he cried more._

_"An accident." Big Dave scowled. Myriam pulled away from Norris,_

_"Oh God, the children!" She cried._

_"Dr White is with them." Big Dave said. Norris went over to his best friend,_

_"You need to tell them." Big Dave nodded._

_"I'll do it now." He said unsteadily as Norris helped him up. Myriam led the way as Norris slowed guided Big Dave to Ellen's house where Abigail and John would be. I did not follow, I needed to know what Connor said or did, if anything. He kneeled over my body and continued to cry, there were times when I thought he was going to say something, but he could not find the strength and went back to grieving. I decided to leave him, even though I wasn't really there._

_I went to Ellen's house to find Norris and Myriam explaining to Ellen what happened as Big Dave sat down cradling John and Abigail. He held them close as he weeped quietly. John looked up at him,_

_"What is it, Papa?" Big Dave took a deep breathe,_

_"Mama is gone, little ones." He said as he hugged them tight._

_"Where did she go?" Abigail said, thinking I had only left for a little while._

_"To heaven." Big Dave cried._

_"Why, Papa?" John began to cry as he realised what that meant._

_"It was time to go, but she is waiting for us there right now and one day we will see her again." He sobbed as Abigail began to cry too. Big Dave looked down at our children,_

_"She is in heaven now, where there is no evil, only good, but remember, she will always be in here." He pointed to each of their hearts and took them back into his arms._

_"It is hard to watch, my daughter." Juno appeared beside me and put her hand on my shoulder._

_"I will never meet them again in heaven." I cried. Juno took me into her embrace,_

_"It is a hard life we must live, my daughter." I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was standing on the hill outside the manor. Everyone who lived on the homestead was there and at the head of the group stood the minister. It was my funeral. I shook my head at Juno, not wanting to see anymore,_

_"Fine, but watch the end." She skipped to end of the funeral and disappeared. One by one the members of the homestead placed flowers on my coffin. John and Abigail held hands and threw their own in together and walked up to the manor where everyone else was headed and so, Big Dave and Connor were alone, still holding their flowers. Connor kept one hand behind his back and weeped. They looked up at each other, nodded their heads and both placed their flowers down at the same time. Connor pulled his hand away from his behind his back to reveal Haytham's bracer and placed it down on the middle of the coffin, surrounded my flowers. Big Dave held back the tears and walked towards the manor to our children. Connor stood at the side of my grave, which was beside Achilles' and shook his head._

_"I can't say goodbye to you, Aislinn." He cried. "I couldn't say goodbye when you left me for my father and I can't say goodbye now. I have been stupid, Aislinn, that is what love does. I am sorry. I truly am, I wish it was my life taken that day, not yours. You had a family who loved you, you had something to live for and I took it away from you twice. I have nothing and I deserve nothing. I love you and I let it control my actions when I should have thought about how it would affect you, the person I love. Tell my father I am sorry for everything when you see him, for one day I will see you again, but I will not force my feelings on you, you choose Haytham and no one, not me nor Big Dave, can change that." He turned away and went into the manor, leaving me to stand by my grave. Juno appeared to me once more,_

_"Come on, my daughter, it is too painful here." She said as she took my hand and returned me to the White Room._


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's Chapter 33 :)**

**Can we all just thank Desmond for the world not ending today? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

"What do I do now?" I asked Juno when she returned me to the White Room, I wanted to do something at least a little bit normal again.

"Soon I will have work for you." She said.

"How soon?" I didn't want to play any games.

"Soon enough." She smiled.

Sure enough, she came to me what felt like a hour or so later,

"As I said, I have work for you." She smiled down at me.

"What must I do?"

"You'll know once you get there. Now, I know it doesn't seem like it, but a long time has passed."

"How long?"

"It is the year 2012 now." I gasped.

"Do not worry, it is different out there, but you'll be able to fit in. I just need to give you the information you need to get by." She placed her hand on my shoulder and sent a flood of information and images of what the world was now. I stared in awe as I saw skyscrapers, airplanes, and cars all in my mind.

"Is this real?" I gasped.

"Yes, and much more too." She smiled. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded my head as she sent me back to the real world.

I was in a forest, not unlike that of the homestead. My eyes were drawn to a cave in the rock and I immediately knew that was where I needed to go. I walked down through the cavern and to a wall covered in graffiti, it was closed, but as I neared it opened and I walked through. I continued down the tunnels and caverns until I came to another door, which too opened when I came near to it. Only this time I was greeted by three people standing on the other side, weapons at the ready.

"Who sent you?" The older man asked. I felt a message from Juno telling me to not give her away.

"No one, I came here of my own free will." They looked over me, making sure I wasn't hiding anything.

"Lay down your weapons." The older man said.

"I do not have any." I said. They were about to turn me away when another man came running up the passage behind them,

"Hey Dad! A man named Haytham Kenway got the key, if we follow his memories we'll find it!" He exclaimed ecstatically.

"...Haytham Kenway?" I asked excitedly. The man turned to me,

"Who are you?" And before I knew it I had blown my cover,

"His wife." They all looked at me confused.

"No, he was from the 18th century." The man said.

"As am I." They all gasped. "Please, let me in, I will explain everything." The man looked over to his father, the older man, and whispered,

"How do we know she isn't a Templar?"

"I was raised by an Assassin. I am not Templar." I said, having overheard their conversation. The older man turned to look at me again,

"Fine, come in." As he waved me into the cave.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry there wasn't a new chapter yesterday, I did actually write this yesterday I just didn't get a chance to upload it :/**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

The mysterious group of people led me into the cave, only when we came to the end of the tunnel it all opened out into a huge cavern with walls and stairs throughout. I stood in awe as I took it all in,

"Tell us, what is your name?" The older man asked.

"Aislinn."

"...Kenway?" The older man's son asked and I nodded my head in reply.

"My name is William," The older man said, "This is my son, Desmond," He pointed at his son, "This is Shaun," He gestured towards the man with ginger hair, "And this is Rebecca," He pointed over at the only woman of the group.

"I'm extremely interested in hearing how you were married to Haytham Kenway." Shaun scoffed.

"Yeah, it's not very believable." Rebecca said.

"I'm not exactly from this time, I am from the eighteenth century. I don't even know how I got here." I said.

"Go on." William said, getting more intrigued by every word I said.

"I was adopted by a man named Achilles Davenport, I was...uh...engaged to Haytham's...son. Then I met Haytham and I, well I married him instead."

"Well that's a juicy story." Shaun said, bewilderedly. William turned to Desmond,

"I think it's best you got back in the Animus." Desmond growled and lay down on a chair made of crystal and seemed to fall asleep straight away.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That is the Animus, it lets us see the memories of our ancestors." Rebecca said.

"But hopefully, seeing as you are supposedly from the eighteenth century, you'll be able to help us as well." Shaun said.

"I'll do what I can." I smiled as everyone went back to their work.

"You could have told us he was a Templar!" Desmond yelled at me.

"I thought you knew." I stepped back defensively.

"Well obviously we didn't!" Desmond began to calm down ever so slightly.

"Leave her alone, while you were in the Animus she told us everything she thought we would need to know." Shaun backed me up. Desmond scowled and went back into the Animus.

"Now that we know that Haytham was in fact the Grandmaster of the Templars, I need to know everything he told you." William turned to me.

"We never talked about either of the factions, I swear it." William studied my body language for any tell tale signs of me lying and turned to Shaun and Rebecca,

"She's telling the truth."

"Do you have any idea where he might have put the key?" Shaun asked.

"What did it look like?"

"Circular, with a hole cut out in the middle."

"Yes, he always wore it around his neck, but I don't know where it went after he died." Shaun nodded sadly,

"We'll just have to wait for Desmond to figure it out then." I nodded, wondering how long that would take. What would be behind the door to the Temple when they found that key?


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry it's been awhile, but here's Chapter 35 :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Assassin's Creed 3**

I couldn't believe my eyes, they had to be deceiving me, that didn't stop me from uttering the word

"...Haytham?" I immediately regretted my actions, he stared at me with a confused expression with those eyes, the eyes that could only belong to Haytham, my Haytham.

"No, I'm Desmond." He said slowly looking as though I were a freak. I wanted to say something, anything, but all I could do was shake my head and walk away as my cheeks grew red.

"Hey, you ok Aislinn?" Shaun turned to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied as he looked into my eyes searching for something. I looked away, not liking his piercing gaze and returned to my room. I couldn't bare to stand in front of anyone anymore, it was too embarrassing, but I know what I saw. Desmond has Haytham's eyes, there's no doubt about it. My mind went to what Juno told me,

"You'll know by the eyes." I understood then, Desmond had to be a reincarnation of Haytham. I smiled at the prospect of being able to start my life with my soul mate again and this time it would work and wouldn't end in failure. I picked myself up with my new found energy and returned to the main cavern.

Desmond was already in the Animus, except this time, Shaun, William and Rebecca were crowded around the screen on Rebecca's computer. They were so entranced they didn't even notice me coming. When I walked up behind them Shaun jumped,

"Aislinn! You scared me." He dusted himself off and took a deep breathe.

"What are you guys watching that's so mesmerising?" I asked. They all stayed silent, until Shaun plucked up the courage,

"You." He said wearily.

"What?" I asked as the confusion became apparent across my face.

"We needed to see if you were telling the truth." Rebecca said just as wearily as Shaun. My eyes were drawn to the screen showing me on the Aquila with Haytham.

"Why did you have to watch there?" My voice grew louder.

"Desmond asked..." Rebecca began to say.

"Desmond asked to see the most intimate and private part of my life?!" I yelled. Shaun put his hand on my shoulder,

"Calm down Aislinn." I shook him off and fled the main cavern, not able to look at them anymore.

Shaun followed me,

"Hey don't be angry! We had to make sure you were telling the truth!"

"But why look there? Why did you have to watch those memories?"

"We didn't watch anything private, if that's what you're thinking."

"Those memories were private!" I yelled.

"All we saw was you saying bye to Achilles, boarding the Aquila and meeting Haytham." He said. I began to calm down.

"Is it still going on?" Shaun did not answer for a few moments,

"Desmond said he needed to see everything."

"Did no one tell him to get back to work?!"

"His father did." I didn't know what to think or do, if Desmond had asked to see that there must have been a reason for it, maybe he knew we were destined to be together? It didn't make me any less angry, they were my private, intimate memories with Haytham and I didn't care if Desmond was a reincarnation of him or not, it didn't give him any right to see those memories.

My mind was overcome with confusion and emotion, I didn't even know why Juno sent me to those people, but I knew I had to gain their trust. After seeing my memories on that computer screen I couldn't stop thinking of Haytham and how Juno 'choose' me, she pulled me away from the life I was supposed to live and dropped me into the twenty-first century. I didn't understand it. I missed Haytham so much, before I had the belief and faith that I would meet him again in the afterlife, but Juno took that from me. She took all of the little droplets of faith I still had, I couldn't believe anything because there would probably just be some crazy tall woman in white behind the whole thing anyway. At that moment I didn't care if Desmond was Haytham in another life because that didn't necessarily make him like the man I fell in love with. I fell in love with Haytham, not someone with Haytham's eyes. I was from the seventeenth century, not the twenty-first and so was the man I loved, so Desmond couldn't be Haytham at all, but as I said I couldn't believe anything at during that time.


End file.
